The Castle Onion, Peeled
by Candor
Summary: Richard Castle was always more than he seemed. It will take his hidden past to insure his and Beckett's future. Slight crossover with Criminal Minds and Intelligence. Multi-Chapter; completed and ready to post. Enjoy! Thanks to LEM for Being my Beta on this one. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 - Beginnings

He looked up at the knock on the door and smiled. "Come in, Jacobs."

"I had heard that you were leaving but I couldn't believe it! For what it's worth...Gideon is beside himself and went to Strauss, but she said it was your decision."

"Yeah, well, with the divorce and everything I am distracted and am doing no one any good. I think for now I need to spend time with away from this place; who knows, maybe I'll come back to Law Enforcement someday. I'll keep up with my certifications. I've already started the paperwork to change my name...I'm leaving the life behind. Maybe I'll write the great American novel…something with heaving bosoms. Oh, while I am thinking about it...here." He handed over a card with a grin and a wink.

Supervisory Special Agent Jack Jacobs looked down at the card and laughed before looking up to find himself alone in the office. Startled, he looked over as the elevator doors closed. Glancing back down at the card that was good for a free sundae at Dairy Queen he shook his head and pocketed it as he left the room, turning out the lights and closing the door to the office of one of the best (and unorthodox) profilers he had ever met.

TCOP

Deputy Director Jack Jacobs thought back on that time fifteen years later and grinned. He had kept up with his old partner even if he hadn't approached him. He respected his desire to leave it all behind and admitted to himself that at times he was jealous. He didn't know if he could have dropped it cold turkey but then he wasn't as imaginative as his friend. At least he had been successful. Since he had been named Deputy Director he had tracked the re-certifications and saw that even though it was no longer the other man's day to day job he maintained his weapons accuracy and was still ready if ever he wanted to come off his inactive status.

As he pondered his friend his phone rang. "Jacobs," he answered as always, "Sir? I can come down right away...uh, yes, sir, I do know how to contact him. I'll be right there." Jack's concern shown on his face as he secured his desk and computer before heading to the Director's office. He just hoped things weren't as dire as they sounded.

He knocked on the door frame. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

The Director of the FBI was a military veteran and a longtime member of the Bureau. He had risen through the ranks learning the ropes along the way. His nomination for Director had been unanimously approved by the subcommittee and he had been voted in on the first ballot less than a year ago. Dakota Thorne was still physically fit and was a commanding presence. He looked up at his Deputy and smiled. "Come in, Jack. I've someone I want you to meet."

As the younger man entered, he looked over the visitor. The man looked to be about Thorne's age but of a much slighter build. Where Thorne was built like a wrestler, the other man looked like a boxer. Jake looked to his director not noticing the glimmer of a smile on the visitor's face.

"Jack, before we begin I want to ask you something and I need an honest answer." At the younger man's nod, went on. "How well do you know Rick Rodgers?"

Jack thought for a moment. "I know he no longer exists, sir. He disappeared about 15 years ago. He was a Columbia grad, entered Quantico and trained to be a profiler. He was on Agent Hotchner's team with the BAU and worked extensively with Agent Gideon before placing himself into inactive status due to some family issues. He was my training officer when I was a rookie agent and then he left."

Thorne chuckled. "Now, Jack...tell me the rest of the story."

The visitor joined the conversation. "Jacobs, would you like me to continue and fill in what you have told us?" At the nod of the other man he continued. "Richard Alexander Rogers was born to Martha Rodgers. He grew up moving around a lot until he attended a private boarding school and was accepted at Columbia University. While in college he was a member of several clubs and majored in Psychology and Criminology. When he was a Senior he wrote a novel and it sold fairly well. After graduation, he wrote a second and it sold much better. He graduated Magna cum Laude and joined the Bureau. He made SSA rather quickly and then became the second best profiler in the FBI, only beaten by SSA Gideon. A couple of years later he found out he was going to be a father and married. Two years later he found her with another man and filed for divorce and sole custody of his almost two year old daughter. He then left the Bureau and changed his name to Richard Edgar Castle and has written eighteen more bestselling novels. He is known in the genre as the 'Master of the Macabre'. Three years ago he was approached at a Book party for his latest novel by the NYPD as they had a couple homicides that were posed to be from his books. He helped resolve the case and has been acting as a non-paid civilian consultant since, working closely with Lead Detective Kate Beckett of the 12th precinct.

"He and Kate are now not only partners but are now romantically involved. His daughter, Alexis, will be graduating next year. Oh, and he has re-certified his weapons permit and just successfully passed his latest Bureau mandated physical fitness exam." He leaned back in his chair and grinned at the FBI agents faces.

Thorne leaned back and chuckled. "Damn it Jackson! You know way too much about our internal operations! Tell me why the CIA is so interested in Rodgers...err, Castle."

The CIA Director of Special Operations Jackson Hunt looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "Dak, let's just say it's not so much the CIA as it is me. I've watched Richard for a long time...I knew his mother and was always fond of her."

Jack sat and watched the interplay between the two older men. He saw what looked to be regret in the visitor's eyes for a moment before they cleared. Turning to his director he decided to ask the question. "Sir, why are we worrying about Rick?"

Thorne looked over to Hunt and nodded. "Jackson, I trust him. Let's bring our young friend up to speed."

Jackson nodded and looked toward the Deputy Director. "Using Rick's tools let me tell you a story about three misguided cops..."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 – Peeling the Past

"Roy?"

Captain Roy Montgomery of NYPD's 12th precinct looked up from the file he was studying to see the Commissioner standing at his office door. "Sir? Please come in."

The older gentleman smiled at the younger and took a moment to look around the office. Scattered among the certificates and awards were mementos of the man's 18 years in law enforcement. Sitting on his desk was a family picture and on the walls hung photos of his police family. And in one picture there was a group shot of the captain with four others...three men and a woman. The older man smiled as he realized that one of those that were in that picture was the reason why he was there today.

Glancing at the younger man, his smile widened. "Roy, you look good. Evelyn and the kids doing okay?"

Roy grinned. "Yes sir, I am a lucky man. She and the girls keep me on my toes but I would not trade them or anything!"

"Good to hear! Well, let's not beat about the bush. I'm here about Richard Castle..."

TCOP

The subject of the conversation happening back at the precinct was currently riding in the cruiser of his partner and muse, Detective Kate Beckett. They had just solved the murder of a young auto mechanic and were heading back to get the paperwork completed for processing. Their suspect had broken down when Rick had asked her about the bracelet she was wearing; it had been a gift from her boyfriend, the victim. She had suspected that he was seeing another woman and in a fit of jealousy she clubbed him with a tire iron. The really sad part was that the other woman was his cousin and she was helping him shop for an engagement ring for their suspect.

Rick was gazing out the window as he thought about the case. "Beckett?"

His partner glanced over at him. "Yeah, Castle?"

"I know that we have discussed this before. I have been riding along with you for a few years now...but do these types of cases ever really make sense?"

She shook her head. "No, Rick. These are the sad ones. Miscommunication was the ultimate culprit here. Sometimes if people only said what they meant..." Her eyes widened as she trailed off.

"Kate, don't worry. We're good."

She gave him a small smile. "Okay. Let's get this done! I'm looking forward to a night off to relax. Maybe with a glass of wine, a good book and my partner in the tub…"

TCOP

"Rick is what?"

"I know...I was shocked! But you know the situation you have here is unique and if he continues to go out in the field he risks a chance of something happening."

"Sir, there's more to the story..."

"Are you referring to his partner?"

"Sir, Beckett is the best I have."

"And her team, including Rick Castle has the highest closure rate in all the force. I am NOT going to remove any member of this team; but we have an untapped resource and I want to see if he'll entertain a paid position as part of that team using all the skills he possesses. He'll have to pass the Detective exam but we'll use his time working with the department and his old position to make him co-Lead detective."

"Sir, he hasn't shared his 'old position' information with anyone but me. And I believe that he and Kate Beckett have finally pulled their collective heads from where they had been placed and admitted that they care about each other. With the policy that colleagues that are involved cannot work directly with each other..." The Commissioner held up his hand.

"Roy, that policy has been revised to say that it only applies to Uniformed Officers now. We have several hidden couples in the force and one is even at 1PP...You know Lt. Victoria Gates, don't you?" At his nod he continued. "Anyway here is a letter signed by myself, the Chief of Detectives and the Mayor. Do you know where the team is?"

"They are on their way back from capturing their suspect. They should be in momentarily."

"Well then, let's have a cup of coffee and wait then, shall we?"

TCOP

Beckett and Castle entered the precinct grinning. The uniforms waved and Castle greeted a couple and asked after their families; Beckett just shook her head watching her partner as he stopped to talk to Sgt. Hill at the desk and asked when he was going to meet his wife. She was evidently a fan and Rick had promised her a signed book for her birthday. She chuckled as she realized that he was a part of not only her life but the precinct. He may not have the badge but he had the heart of a NYPD cop.

The elevators doors opened and they entered the bullpen to find Ryan and Esposito by her desk.

Ryan was the first to speak up. "Guys, don't look now but the Big Cheese is in with Montgomery."

Castle looked over. "I don't see Bob, just some older guy."

Beckett rolled her eyes. "Not THAT big cheese, Castle. That's the Commissioner. Wonder what 1PP is doing here?"

"Beckett?" Kate raised her head to see Captain Montgomery looking at her. "Come in here and bring your partner."

Esposito looked at Ryan and grinned. Ryan said in a singsong voice "Mom and Dad are in trouble." As Beckett walked by she elbowed him.

Roy stood behind his desk and the Commissioner stood as the others entered his office. Once they came in he motioned to close the door and have a seat. The Commissioner opened a file then looked at Roy and he nodded. "Katherine Beckett: 9 years on the force…detective for six years, lead for four. Three citations for valor and several distinguished service memos in your file. 97% closure rate, highest in the force for homicide. Closure rate before four years ago was 88%. Impressive, Detective Beckett." The Commissioner looked up and resumed. "Team includes Detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito. Both are good solid detectives with several citations in their jackets as well."

Kate bristled at the obvious absence of her partner in that group. "Sir, I have a four man team…

"Ah, yes…your 'civilian consultant', Richard Castle." He picked up another file. "Richard Edgar Castle, born Richard Alexander Rodgers…came to us just under 4 years ago and has been actively working with your team. Awarded the Citizen's medal for bravery and has written some novels based on the NYPD about a character named Nikki Heat…hmmm...there seem to be some items missing from this file…" At that, Rick looked up wide eyed as Kate looked at him. He gave her a soft smile and decided a small spot on the floor looked interesting as the older man picked up a much thicker file.

"Ah, here we are. Richard A Rogers. Graduated from Columbia University…Magna Cum Laude with a double degree in Psychology and Criminology…entered Quantico shortly after Columbia, worked with the BAU as a profiler for three years and then became the SSA in charge of the New York field office. Left active status in the mid 90's when his daughter Alexis was born. Current status is inactive but weapons qualifications are current, last recertified two weeks ago…"

Kate's eyes were wide. She knew there was more to Rick; she suspected during their first year as partners when he put three rounds through the center at the range. He looked guiltily over to her and she glared back at him. He returned to looking at his new favorite spot on the floor.

Kate whispered to him "you said you were going to a book signing!"

"I did, Kate…the signing was at 6 and I went early to visit some old friends and…"

"Castle!"

Rick nervously looked up at Kate. He was afraid to see the look in her eyes because he had wanted to leave that part of his life behind. Her head was down and she was shaking in anger. He looked up and glared at his old friend when he heard the snort...wait?! He knew that snort!

Kate at first was angry. She had bared her soul to the man and now she found out he was a former Federal Agent...wait...oh, this was too funny! He hadn't based Derek Storm on someone else...HE was Derek Storm! And she was Nikki Heat! Wait! If they got married would she be Nikki Storm? And that was when she lost it and snorted.

"Umm, Kate?"

"Yes, Rick?"

"I'm glad you're not mad, but I'm a little confused."

"You're confused? I just found out my boyfriend was Derek Storm!"

"Umm, Kate?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Rick?

"It would be hyphenated. You know...Heat dash Storm."

And then...they both started laughing. The others in the room looked on confused. As they finally started to settle down, Rick looked around and snorted. "Umm, Kate?"

"What now, Rick?"

"Boyfriend?"

Kate's eyes widened and then she looked up at everyone. "Boyfriend."

"Nice to have you back, Rodgers."

Rick looked towards Kate and rolled his twinkling eyes. He looked over at the newly arrived agent. "Jacobs?"

The Deputy Director raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"How was that sundae? Did you get whipped cream?" At that Kate fell out of her chair laughing at the look on the agent's face. God she loved that man!

TCOP

After the events of the afternoon had settled, Rick and Kate had been taken to the FBI's New York field office. They sat down with Jacobs and went over the details of what was going on.

Jacobs outlined the situation. "Kate, we know that you have been investigating the murder of your mother. We know that Rick had been helping you and we know that you identified Dick Coonan as the man who killed her. We also know that at the beginning there were cops that were acting as vigilantes and making a profit off of this. One of those cops was a rookie named Roy Montgomery. The other two were McAllister and Raglan.

"Montgomery has given us a file that contains quite a bit of information and our guys are going through it. We know who the mastermind is now but we have to build a case before we can move forward. The FBI and CIA are working together on this one and we want you to be involved. Rick here is going to be reactivated and be the SAC running the whole thing with you. Do you follow so far?" Kate looked over at her boyfriend and nodded. She squeezed his hand and he smiled.

Rick looked up at his former protegee, now the Deputy Director and nodded. "Supervisory Special Agent Rodgers, reporting as requested, sir."

Jacobs relaxed. "With you on the case, Rick, I have much less to worry about. You need to report to Quantico tomorrow by noon for reinstatement. Detective Beckett should accompany you and she can observe when you are re-certified for field duty. You will be receiving a promotion to Special Agent in Charge of this task force and you will be activated as long as the current situation warrants it. Do you understand agent?"

"Understood, sir. I do have a couple of requests for my team."

Jack looked at him and nodded for him to go ahead."

"I want Kate as my liaison to the NYPD. Jordan Shaw will be my second. I have a couple others in mind as well."

"Rick, you have the backing of the Director on this. Get your list together and we'll do our best to make it happen."

"Thanks, Jack. It is good to see you."

"Same here. Now get your sorry ass home and explain what is going on to your girlfriend. You need to head to Quantico pretty early. Kate, it was a pleasure to meet you. Sorry it wasn't under better circumstances, but I'm glad he's found someone to put up with him. Oh…yes. Sprinkles were mandatory." After they shook hands, Kate and Rick sat quietly for a few minutes.

Rick looked up at Kate. "Are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good. Any more major surprises waiting for me to find out?"

Rick grinned. "Nope. Boyfriend."

Kate rolled her eyes. "C'mon, boyfriend. You have to show me around tomorrow and we need some sleep."

"Yes, dear."

TCOP

Kate Beckett sat awake in bed watching her boyfriend sleep. She smiled as she remembered saying it out loud earlier. She looked at her best friend, her confidante, her…one and done. He was an FBI agent! Then she thought of Alexis…no, he was a DAD who used to work for the FBI. She had come to know this man, this infuriating, egotistical lovely man. She watched as he nervously glanced at her, knowing that he was scared that she would pull away from him. No, he had knocked down her wall and she was in love with him, even if she had not said it to him yet.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 – Peeling the Present

They rolled up to the checkpoint at Quantico at 11 AM. Rick flashed his ID and they were waved through. He knew his way around having spent quite a bit of time there, so he pulled into the parking area at 11:20. He got out and walked around to open the passenger door for Kate. She smiled and took his hand, unfurling her long legs and standing up next to him. She gave him a once over and smiled. He stood next to her in his black suit and tie; his aviator sunglasses completed the 'Fed' look. She wore a simple charcoal pantsuit and her usual heels...they looked quite the couple.

"So fill me in again, Castle," she said, easily slipping into their precinct personae. "What are we doing?"

"Well, Beckett, you get to see a treat! I am to be a chameleon today and transform from Castle to Rodgers." He looked up at the building before him. "I'll admit it, love...I'm nervous. I am glad you are here. Come on; let me check in before they come to find me."

They walked into the building and gave the guard his name. Minutes later an older gentleman was approaching. "SSA Rodgers?" He watched as the younger man nodded. "Good. Would you and Detective Beckett follow me please?" He turned around without waiting for an answer so they rose and followed him into a waiting elevator. Rick's eyebrows rose a little when the palm reader was used and the floor selected. Kate looked at him questioningly and he gave her a quick shrug. The older man chuckled.

"I'd heard but I couldn't believe it..."

Rick looked over. "You'd heard what?"

"That you two could have whole conversations without saying a thing." With that, the door opened and he stepped off. "Follow me, please."

They walked out into a large foyer with one wall full of glass. The opposite wall had a door with an agent standing near it. The nameplate by the door read 'Executive offices'. Their companion nodded at the agent and pushed open the door, revealing a long hallway with several doors on the side. Kate curiously read the nameplates by the doors as they made their way down the hallway. A few she knew; she saw Jacobs on a door about two thirds of the way down. Just on the other side of his was one marked SAC Rodgers...she nudged Rick and pointed towards it. He rolled his eyes and followed the man to the door on the end marked 'Director Thorne' and they followed him inside.

TCOP

Roy Montgomery looked at his office and sighed. He knew that one day his mistakes would come back to haunt him. His eyes came to rest on the picture of his wife smiling up at him. He could remember the day he met Evelyn Ross like it was yesterday. He had just graduated from the Academy and got assigned to the 19th on the Upper East Side. He was on his way to work one morning when he saw a young woman looking at her bicycle with a flat tire. He had worked hard to be helpful, so he pulled over and headed toward her. Just as he got to her she looked up and he was lost in her beautiful chocolate eyes. He helped her get home and the rest is history. They dated for several months and were married about a year after they met.

He worked at the 19th precinct for a couple years when he fell in with Raglan and McAllister. They had been around and had made detective so he was a bit in awe of them. They sensed his eagerness and pulled him into their little scheme. Later when the mess went down with Pulgatti and then Johanna Beckett he was so disgusted that he pulled away from them. But when Bracken found out he pulled him back in and used him as an informant. As he rose up the ranks (incidentally passing Raglan and McAllister when he became a Lieutenant) he was able to get out from under Bracken's thumb except for a few times where he was 'requested' to look up some things in records that the others did not have access to.

And then along came Kate Beckett. Roy walked a fine line but he knew Kate was destined for something great. He nurtured her but saw how deeply affected she was by her mother's murder. His guilt kept him silent but he knew she needed someone to help her be what she could be. He had met Rick Castle at a charitable event that he had attended and knew that the one person who could remind Kate Beckett to live was standing right in front of him. So when the copycat murders happened and Castle was standing in front of him again, he decided to put the bug in his ear about civilian consultants. He smiled to himself remembering Kate's furor about her new shadow...and Evelyn's laughter when he told her about what he had done.

Coming back to himself he looked up at the clock and decided it was time to head home to see his family before everything came home to roost.

TCOP

The director looked at the couple in front of his desk. They were well-matched and looked like a couple. Powerful...attractive...and they could be slightly intimidating. He motioned for them to sit in the seats across from him while he pulled out the files from his desk drawer.

"Thanks for coming in."

Rick looked over at Kate and responded. "I wasn't aware I had a choice." He looked up, surprised to hear the older man chuckle.

"Rick...May I call you Rick?" At the nod he continues. "Well, Rick, you always have choices. I am glad you chose to be here today. I have heard many things about you and your tenure...in fact Jason mentioned you last month when he and I had lunch together."

At the mention of his former mentor's first name Rick sat up a little straighter. "You've spoken to Gideon?"

"I have. He misses his team, but not the work. It ate at him, you know?"

Rick nodded. "He told me that he loved the psychology of what made people tick, but he hated the psychology of those he had to pursue. It made him question the humanity of it all."

The older man then turned his attention to Kate. "Detective Beckett, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Dakota Thorne. I have had the privilege of serving my country as a member of the US Army during Vietnam and Desert Storm. I retired as a Lieutenant General in 2003 and was tasked to run the Bureau roughly eleven months ago. I understand that Rick here has been working with you for the past few years. Has he been bothering you?"

Kate snorted. "I don't know that he can keep from bothering people." She glanced over and saw no reaction, which was disconcerting. "He ummm...he has been a great help in our precinct though. He's my partner."

The older man nodded. He pulled out a badge and handed it to Rick. "I would expect no less. Now, Agent Rodgers, you have to recertify. Please go to Testing and return here by 1400. Your partner may accompany you. Dismissed."

Rick stood and nodded. After making sure that Kate was ready he exited the office and used his new ID to enter a secured door marked TESTING AREA - AGENTS ONLY. He looked back at Kate and grinned. "And now the fun begins."

TCOP

Kate was still worried about Rick's non response to her teasing earlier. It was not like him to be stoic. As she watched her boyfriend she realized. She wasn't watching Rick Castle, author and father...in front of her was Richard Rodgers, FBI Agent. She had known him for years and they had recently started dating, but they had not had time yet to be able to be with each other outside of work except for a few evenings having dinner or cuddling on the couch in one of their apartments. They knew how each other felt even if it had yet to be vocalized. They didn't really need to date; dating was all about finding out if two people were compatible. They had been a part of each other's lives for more than three years! If they weren't compatible they would not have lasted as long as they have. She had even been staying at his apartment most of the past couple weeks. She just went home to check mail and get more clothes.

She looked up from her musing and froze. Holy hell! Her Rick was an Adonis! He was working through the physical fitness test and was doing chin ups with his back to her. She watched as he flexed and the muscles rippled on his back. She had no idea how hot he was...he always wore button down shirts that fit a little loosely. She knew he was strong; he had pulled her to safety a number of times. But the man before her was much more than she had expected. If the fan girls knew what he looked like without a shirt...

"Stop drooling, Beckett." Kate's head snapped up and she looked right into the grinning face of Jordan Shaw.

"Shaw! What are you doing here?"

"I got a call...I am being seconded to a new task force and have to meet my SAC in a few hours. I heard they grabbed Agent Rogers from his retirement to lead and as I have never met him, I thought I would come early and introduce myself. He's a legend around here. Are you here to join up?"

Kate was floored. Rick was an FBI legend? And why wouldn't Jordan Shaw know that about him? Oh, wait...Agent Rodgers. She grinned a bit and winked at Shaw. "No, I am part of the task force, though...as is my boyfriend." She looked over at Rick's back as he dropped to do some pushups.

Shaw's eyes narrowed. "You're on the task force? I haven't been briefed yet; do you know what's going on?"

"I do, but I can't share under orders of the SAC."

Shaw looked over again at the man as he stood after finishing his pushups and shaking out his arms. "So your boyfriend is an FBI agent, eh? I always figured you would hook up with Castle. I know you two were into each other even if neither of you would admit it."

Kate grinned as she watched Rick down a bottle of water and grab a towel. "Well, who's to say we haven't?" At Shaw's confused look, Kate grinned and looked over to see a sweaty Rick making his way over. "Agent Rodgers, I believe you remember Agent Shaw."

Rick grinned as Shaw turned towards him and her jaw dropped. "Jordan! Good to see you! What brings you to testing? Recert?"

Shaw shook her head. "Apparently Rodgers I am your second for the task force. Oh and Rodgers, your girl was drooling." She winked at Kate and turned to leave. "See you at the briefing."

TCOP

Rick came back out after showering and changing back into his suit. Kate followed him into the armory to get his service weapon issued. He strapped the holster and placed his new Glock 22 in its place. He took his cuffs and grinned at Kate as he put them in his jacket pocket. As he processed through getting his picture for his credentials, he took the traditional straight faced photo and handed over his temporary ID as he received his updated official one. Kate watched as the man she loved went from writer to agent, morphing each step of the way. She still saw hints of Castle, but she was definitely looking at an FBI profiler standing in front of her.

"Kate?"

"Yes, Rick?"

"Want something to eat? The food's not great but I'm hungry."

She looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, I could eat."

He motioned for her to walk with him as they left the testing area and headed towards the cafeteria. They made their selections, paid and found a table. As they started to eat Kate looked around, watching some people a couple of tables away; one of the female members was not dressed how she envisioned someone from the FBI. Her clothes were flamboyant and yet she was sitting with several stereotypically dressed agents. They were laughing and seemed intent on the stories being told by one of their members. Kate noticed that one person at the table kept looking over at them. The lithe blonde nudged the black man next to her and said something to him; he turned to look their way and Kate looked at Rick who was looking at his phone. She watched the blonde stand and start towards them. A bit of jealousy flared to life within her as she watched the beautiful agent make her way up behind Rick.

Rick looked up at Kate and his eyes widened about the time the blonde chose to speak. "Rick? Is that you?" Kate watched as Rick grinned.

"No, JJ, I am a mere figment of your imagination. I knew you were dreaming about me, though. But after all these years..." Kate's eyes narrowed but she relaxed when she saw him wink at her before he stood up and turned to face the female agent.

Kate expected to watch this JJ plant a kiss on her boyfriend; what she didn't expect were the waterworks. JJ burst into tears and grabbed Rick in a hug. Rick nervously looked back at Kate as he ran his hands up and down JJ's back, murmuring calming words and he kissed the top of her head. "Aw, c'mon, JJ! I'm not that ugly to scare you am I?"

JJ giggled a bit. "Rick, where did you go? I tried to contact you but you disappeared. No one would tell me how to find you…" She looked over at Kate and stepped back from Rick as she tried to compose herself. She turned to Kate. "I'm sorry; I just haven't seen Rodgers here for a long time. I'm Jennifer." She stuck out her hand.

Kate looked to Rick but took the offered hand. "Kate Beckett."

Jennifer's eyes widened. "THE Kate Beckett?"

Kate snorted. "I don't know if I'm THE Kate Beckett, but I am A Kate Beckett."

"You're the inspiration for Nikki Heat, right? Detective Kate Beckett?"

Kate rolled her eyes but grinned to take the sting off. "Yeah, that's me. I would rather be remembered as a good cop who helped a lot of people but some smart ass writer made that impossible." At Rick's grin she shook her head. "So how do you know this reprobate?"

JJ looked over at Rick. "So that makes you Richard Castle then. I met Rick when I joined the BAU as a liaison. I was new to the FBI and so very nervous. The team had just gotten back from a trip when I was introduced to them. They were all worn out from tracking down the killer and here I was, all bubbly and so nervous. Rick here looked at everyone and grinned. He looked up at Director Strauss and thanked her. She looked warily at him and said 'for what'; he said that if he had to see the darkness when he was in the field, the brightness of a lady like me was great to come back to. Well, of course I got angry because I thought he was flirting, so I walked right up to him and poked him in the chest and read him the riot act. And do you know what he did?"

Kate looked at Rick and shook her head. "No telling…"

"He reached over and took the hand I was poking him with and said "Agent Jureau, my intention was nothing but honorable. But to work the cases we work, you have to have a thick skin, which is something you need to work on. I will help you because you have the spirit to work on this team; give me six months and you will shine like the best of them."

Kate looked up at JJ and saw the tears in her eyes. "Yeah, that does sound like him."

Rick sat back down and asked JJ to join them. She shook her head. "We're wheels up in 90 but you better not disappear on me. We'll probably be back in a couple of days."

"JJ, I'll be back in New York by then but here's my number." He handed her a note. "Tell Hotch and the guys that when you can come up the drinks are on me." She hugged him, said goodbye to Kate and walked out of the cafeteria.

Rick looked at Kate. "Sorry. She was a good friend and one of the few I would have loved to have kept in touch with."

"It's ok, Rick. I admit I did get jealous for a minute watching yet another blonde from your past come up to you…but she explained herself quickly. She really looked up to you, didn't she?"

He nodded. "We were like a family; Gideon was our dysfunctional uncle and the rest siblings. And JJ was like that kid sister that you just want to take care of, you know? She was only a couple years younger than I was but I knew she would make a great agent someday."

"She probably had a bit of a crush on you…"

He grinned. "Who could blame her? Okay Detective, let's go get me reinstated and get this show on the road."

Kate rolled her eyes and followed him back towards the Director's office.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for the reviews! As I said in the summary, I have completed the story and am posting it a chapter or two per day. There are fourteen chapters in all. Thanks for taking the time to read and I always welcome constructive criticism. Now, on with the story...

CHAPTER 4 – Peeling the Hidden Layers

Dak Thorne inwardly smiled at the gathering in his office. He looked down once again at the paperwork in front of him and sighed. This was not going to be a fun few days. He watched the people in front of him all chatting quietly in groups. The soon to be re-sworn agent was surrounded by his partner and family…they were brought in at the request of the CIA liaison to witness this. Standing at the fringe of the group was a couple of his agents, Jordan Shaw and Will Sorenson. Shaw was a roving SAC that had worked with Rogers previously and Sorenson was in Quantico in training when he had run into Detective Beckett, She had been in his file…girlfriend at one point. Hmmm…might be interesting to watch…he is sending glares at Rodgers…not sure he knows what is going on.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Thorne buzzed in his surprise guest and watched Rodgers.

TCOP

Rick heard the knock and looked towards the door as someone entered. His eyes widened when he realized who it was. "Jason?"

Jason Gideon cocked his head and smirked. "I heard some has-been agent was getting reinstated and thought it worth the trip to see which loser conned his way back in."

Rick huffed. "Loser!? You're joining us?"

The two men glared at each other before bursting out laughing. Gideon came over and hugged Rick while whispering in his ear. "Isn't writing novels about gorgeous detectives enough anymore, Ricky?"

Rick let go of the man. "Plenty for me, Jason. Oh, meet my partner, Kate Beckett."

Gideon turned toward her. "Detective Beckett! I have to say that Nikki Heat pales in comparison. It's a pleasure to meet the woman who tamed Wild Rick here."

Rick groaned and turned towards the Director. "Sir, are we ready? My reputation is getting tarnished."

Director Thorne chuckled. "Oh, I don't know Rodgers." He tapped Rick's file. "I think you did quite a number for yourself already! But yes, we should proceed."

At the clearing of his throat the chatting died down. "Thank you all for coming in today. To many of you, the man next to me is a legend. To some of you he is a loved one. To many who are now serving time his name invokes fear. To me he is a lost son returning to the fold. As those of you who are already sworn remember, you do not join the FBI. You are tested and evaluated in all that you do. To rise above the status of Agent to Special Agent is a monumental task and not all are cut out for it. To move above that to Supervisory Special Agent takes an extraordinary person. SSA Rodgers left us for a higher calling; to take care of his family." He nodded to Rick.

"He rose to join the BAU and worked with that team for two years before he left us. He was among the best profilers in the history of the FBI so he was very good at disappearing.

"But the hand of justice draws the best back just as it has today. When evil rises, so must the protectors. Today we raise our shield once again against our foe."

"SSA Rodgers, front and center please."

TCOP

As Kate listened to the Director's speech, she watched Rick stand straighter and she watched the rest of the room. Shaw's eyes glistened. Will looked murderous; looks like he finally got who Rick actually was.

Martha and Alexis dabbed at their eyes in pride. Gideon smiled serenely as if all was right with the world. The man in the corner had kept to himself but he was smiling at Rick (even though Rick's back was to him). He looked over at Kate and winked with eyes that she knew belonged to her boyfriend. She looked up as the clapping began and when she looked back to the corner the man was gone.

TCOP

"…and with that SSA Rodgers is now promoted to SAC Rodgers and is assigned to Task Force 12-38 as its Commander. Congratulations, Rodgers…and Godspeed."

Rick nodded and turned around as the clapping began and immediately looked for Kate, She winked at him as people came up to him to congratulate him. He watched as the ones in the room walked by and Alexis hugged him. Gideon shook his hand and gave him a card with a phone number before heading out the door. Shaw shook his hand and let him know she would be in the meeting in thirty minutes; she just had to take care of something first.

The Director watched Sorenson leave and Shaw followed. He noted to himself that the CIA liaison ducked out right before the swearing in but had been watching Sorenson. He was sure he would be told what happened later.

He came around his desk and shook Rodgers hand. He smiled at the three ladies surrounding the newly minted SAC and let them know that an Agent would be there shortly to get them home. The group broke up then with Alexis and Martha leaving and Kate following Rick out towards the conference room to the meeting that marked the beginning of the end for the Dragon.

TCOP

Kate followed Rick into the briefing room. Several rows of seats faced an elevated stage that had a table with five chairs. She looked at the nameplates in front of the chairs and was surprised to find her own last name at the first chair right of center. Mirroring hers was Jordan's and Rick's was in the center. She didn't recognize the other two names but followed Rick up to the table and sat down.

She watched Jordan enter and say hello to a few people before sitting in her seat. Rick was speaking to the Director off to the side of the room and more agents were entering and finding seats. She looked down in front of her and saw an envelope with her name and "Eyes Only" stamped in red. The other seats had packets as well. She felt more than saw someone take the seat next to her and she turned to look into a very familiar pair of blue eyes...the problem was they were in the wrong face. This was the man from the corner of the Director's office.

"Ah, Detective Beckett! It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Jackson Hunt."

Kate took the proffered hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Hunt. You look familiar...have we met?"

He grinned a very familiar grin. "I would remember, Detective. I have not had the pleasure."

She couldn't place him, but she knew him somehow. "So, are you FBI?"

Hunt chuckled. "No, I work for a different agency. I'm just here to consult and observe." He smiled at her and looked over her shoulder. "Looks like Rodgers is getting ready to start. I'm sure we'll get acquainted as we work through this Op."

She turned around to see Rick approaching the lectern and noticed that the last seat at the table had been filled by a female. The young woman looked a little star-struck as Rick passed her. Kate's hackles rose a bit but then she noticed Rick wink at her before schooling his features and facing the rest of the team. Rick nodded at agents near the rear and the door was closed.

"Welcome to the first tactical briefing of task force 12-38 Codename: Dragonslayer. I am SAC Rodgers formerly of the BAU and SpecOps. To my right is my second in command SSA Shaw; she will be coordinating Tech and Research teams while I run Field Ops. If she gives you an order, do it! To my left is Detective Beckett of the NYPD. She is seconded to me from that department and is a Subject Matter expert and our liaison with the NYPD. To her left is Deputy Director Hunt with the CIA; he is here to consult and observe as well as provide support if we have to extend internationally. To my far right is SA Harper and she will be our liaison with the Director.

"The command team with the exception of Harper will be working out of the New York Field Office. The rest of you will be assigned to Tech, Research or Field Ops teams. Tech and Research will mostly work from here; Field Ops will be in New York."

He looked around the room. "You have each been assigned to this Task Force because you have all been vetted to be above reproach. This Op is expected to last a few months during which time there will be a communications blackout. Only the Command team will be able to have external communications while this op runs. Any questions so far?"

Rick took a couple minutes to look around the room but there were no questions. He nodded and looked at Shaw who smiled slightly and opened her packet. Rick sat down and she stepped to the podium.

She took a moment to look around before speaking. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am sure you have heard of SAC Rodgers either during your Academy stint or in training. He is a highly respected agent and is a no nonsense team lead. We have a high profile suspect and we are going to be very careful in our approach and we must fully document everything. Anything you find must be reported to either me or Detective Beckett and we will make SAC Rodgers aware of it.

"You have twenty four hours to prepare and be back in this room no later than 1800 hours tomorrow evening. Dismissed."

As the attendees started to leave, Rick turned to Kate. "Not what you expected is it?"

Kate grinned and whispered to him. "You were so different than I am used to but it was a good different."

Rick chuckled. "Open your packet, Kate."

Kate opened the folder and looked at its contents. The first sheet had her name and that she was assigned to the task force. The next page was from the NYPD Commissioner seconding her to the FBI for as long as she was needed. The third sheet stated that she was assigned to the command team as a supervisory consultant. She looked up at Rick with a questioning look.

"It just means that you have the ability to make decisions if Jordan or I are not available. I am planning on you and I being together but you never know so it's a fail-safe."

Kate closed her folder and the meeting soon broke up and they headed out to find some dinner.

TCOP

Kate glanced up at Rick as he sipped his water. She thought back to when she had first met him; he had been very good at hiding his background. She realized even then that there was something about Rick Castle that drew her to him. She smiled when she thought back to taunting him with 'you have no idea' and then walking away with a little extra sway in her hips.

Rick looked up in time to see his girlfriend smile. "What are you thinking about?"

She looked up at him. "The night we met."

He laughed. "Yes, you were hot that night...ah, I remember turning to Alexis and she just grinned at me."

"Did she know about you having been in the FBI?"

"I don't think that she realized it was more than stories. She remembered bits and pieces, but I never went into any great detail. I thought that part of my life was over."

"And then you met me."

He nodded. "And then I met you. Well, officially anyway."

She looked up. "Officially?"

"After I had been around you a few months I saw a picture of your mom...and I remembered her from somewhere. After I looked back at pictures of my old book signings I found a couple of her and you at signings for 'In a Hail of Bullets' and 'Flowers for her Grave'. So yes, Kate...officially."

Kate fought down her urge to blush. "Okay, Rick, I admit that did go with my mom to a couple of signings. I do have a signed copy of those two and maybe one or two others..."

Rick grinned. "I know, Kate. And it's kind of cool." He winked at her. "And I'm glad to at least having met your mom even if it wasn't when you and I got together."

Kate looked at him with tears in her eyes. "She would have loved you, Rick."

"From what you and your dad have said about her I bet I would have loved her too. How could I not? She gave me you."

Kate reached over and squeezed his hands. "You know...at times I am reminded why you are a best-selling author. Cheesy, though."

He grinned and winked at her before he noticed a thoughtful Jordan walking over. He looked back at Kate. "Incoming. Ready?"

TCOP

Jordan was mentally reviewing her 'to-do list'. She had confirmations from all the prospective team members and had contacts ready in several other agencies. She looked over at Rick and Kate laughing and smiled wistfully. It was great that those two finally got together, but if they hadn't she would likely have asked him out.

She knew it would have been a shock to Kate to find out about Rick's background; hell, once she'd realized that Rick Rodgers was Richard Castle she been surprised. But then she thought back to the case she had worked with them and saw his extrapolations for what they were and realized how well he had downplayed his abilities.

She looked up again to realize that she'd been spotted and she made her way over to them. "Hey guys, mind if we take a walk? There are some folks who want to have a quick word with Rick."

Rick and Kate both shrugged and got up. Rick grinned. "Lead on, Macduff." Jordan chuckled and rolled her eyes.

Rick and Kate followed her outside and over to the shooting range. As they got closer, Kate heard Rick laughing softly. Looking over at her boyfriend she saw his face lighten up. She followed his line of sight and saw a group of several people including JJ who she had met earlier. Looking back at Rick, she realized that this must be his old team from the BAU.

Jordan slowed down and motioned for them to stop. She looked over her shoulder grinning at them before she turned to the front again. "Hey, Aaron...got a minute?"

One of the agents turned around at Jordan's call. His taciturn countenance softened and then a warm smile crept onto his face. "Ricky?"

Rick busted out laughing. "Really, A-Ron? You want to start something you can't finish?"

The other agent walked quickly up to Rick and gave him a hug. "I heard you were back but..." His eyes shifted to Kate. "Rick, you want to introduce me?"

Rick rolled his eyes to Kate's surprise. "Sure. Kate Beckett, meet Aaron Hotchner, my ex-partner and now head of the BAU. Aaron, meet Detective Kate Beckett of the NYPD, my girlfriend and current partner."

Kate smiled. "Nice to meet you, Agent Hotchner."

"Aaron, please."

"Kate then." Kate looked to Rick and grinned. "Who don't you know?"

Rick looked over to the others that had been with Aaron. "Let's see. I met Morgan once and you've met JJ. I can't say I know anyone else." Rick looked over at Hotch. "How have you been, Hotch? I heard about Haley...I'm sorry, Aaron. If I had known when it happened I would have been there for you. How's Jack?"

Aaron looked over. "As good as can be expected. Jack and I both had it tough for a while after Haley died...I think he did better than me. He's doing pretty good now. How's Alexis?"

After they traded stories about their kids and explained to Kate about what happened to Haley, he was briefly introduced to the rest of the current BAU team. He and Kate said their goodbyes and made their way back to the car to go to the hotel that he had reserved for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 – Peeling for the Future

Kate followed Jordan and Rick into the briefing room right on time. She and Jordan headed for their seats and Rick headed for the podium. Rick looked up and nodded to an agent that went back to secure the doors.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as of now we are on a communications blackout except for official channels. Thank you for your willingness to work on this task force; let me tell you that we have a big fish on the line and we are going to need a methodical approach to get this in front of the Attorney General.

"You may all open your briefing packets at this time. Our target is Presidential candidate and current Senator William Bracken. He has been linked to three corrupt members of the NYPD back in the 1990s and to at least one murder and many more suspected. We have suspicions including extortion, vote tampering, murder and much more.

"As we discussed last night we will have three teams: Field Ops, Research and Tech Ops. SSA Shaw will direct Field Ops out of our New York office. Research will be headed by SSA Carver and will be here at Quantico. Tech Ops will be split between the two and will be headed by Agent McIntyre here in DC and Analyst Garcia in New York.

"We will begin with a complete review of what we have so far. That has been chiefly compiled by myself and Detective Beckett. We will then begin having Tech Ops dig into any financial transactions while Research will work on tracing the Senator's life back from now to his youth.

"Tomorrow at 0600 there is a chartered flight for those headed to New York. Shaw, Beckett and I will be leaving tonight while you are all briefed on what we have so far. We have a floor reserved at a local hotel for you to drop off your belongings and we will rendezvous at 0900 at the FO. Director Hunt will brief you now. Director?" Rick nodded at the man and led Kate and Jordan out to the car to start the drive back home.

TCOP

Rick had been driving for about an hour when he glanced over at Kate and noticed that she was deep in thought. He glanced up in the rearview and watched Jordan grinning and shook his head slightly. He signed and checked his driver mirror and decided to get the conversation started. "Something on your mind, Kate?"

"Nothing...everything...I don't know."

He looked over and winked at her before looking straight ahead again. "Ask."

She looked out her window and then at him. "I have some questions and I don't know how many you can answer."

"I can answer any question, Kate. I may not always know the correct answer but I can try, so go ahead."

Kate glanced over at a clearly intrigued Jordan. "JJ seemed nice,"

Rick raised an eyebrow. "She is."

Kate huffed, knowing what he was doing. "How does she know you?"

Rick grinned. "Jealous?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Avoiding?"

Jordan snorted and Rick gave her a glare. "Hush, you. As you already know I met JJ about a year before I left. I was told they were going to be letting me lead a BAU team and that they had a few folks placed and ready. Hotch was my second and there were two others...you've met Jacobs and there was a female agent named Greenway...I didn't see her so I don't know where she has transferred to." He looked up at Jordan.

"She left the service about eighteen months after you did...she had been shot and later she was involved in a shooting while on duty...well, we were never given details. She left and soon Prentiss came onto the team."

Rick frowned. "A shame...Elle was really good at identifying sexual predators." He looked back over to Kate. "Well, JJ had just completed the academy and we had an opening for a liaison...that's someone to handle press conferences and logistics. She was really good at it and caught on quick. I always thought she would make a good profiler so I mentored her for about a year before I left. I think at one time she may have had a crush on me, but I always thought of her as a kid sister."

Kate visibly relaxed. "Okay. Why is the CIA involved?"

Rick shrugged. "I was not given a direct reason. The Director just told me that he was going to be on the team. Jordan, you have any idea?"

Jordan shook her head. "No clue. It's not usual for a task force but it's not unheard of...especially for a high profile target."

They sat silently for another thirty minutes. Jordan looked up and started to say something but stopped. Rick noticed but kept driving. After the third time he looked up at her in the mirror. "Just spit it out, Jordan."

She chuckled when she realized she had been caught. "I was just curious..."

Rick looked at Kate. "About?"

"The two of you..."

Kate snorted and glared at Rick. "Castle! How did you know?"

Rick grinned unabashedly. "I am a profiler you know."

Jordan looked at them confusedly. "How about a clue for those of us less informed?"

Rick busted out laughing. "Sorry...we had a bet on if and when you would crack and ask for the gossip. Kate didn't think you would and I bet it would be when the three of us were alone for more than an hour. I won, by the way, dear. Be ready to pay up once this whole issue is resolved."

Kate glared at him. "Don't be such a sore winner Rick...gloating does not become you."

Rick shrugged. "I can't do a victory dance while driving...some officer might pull me over and...well, you know...my victory dances can be quite erotic."

Jordan busted out laughing. "Kate, how do you stand him?"

"Must be love I guess."

Rick shrugged. "Or my rugged handsomeness."

Kate snorted. "Yeah, or that."

Rick grinned. "Well, Jordan, to answer your question...you see, it was a few months ago. I mean, you even commented about it on the case you worked with us. You may not have recognized that I was former FBI but I had heard of you before I left the Bureau. Oh, and I heard the beagle comment, too." He grinned. "I had been pining away for Kate for quite a while and I finally wore her down...well, after I told her I loved her and gave her an ultimatum...me or her mom's case. Well, she didn't choose me and I left."

Jordan's eyes widened comically. "So, you tell her you love her...give her an ultimatum which she throws back in your face...I'm not getting how you got here."

"Stop interrupting then! So Kate runs off to confront a suspect on her mom's case without full backup. Just her and Esposito; first Esposito gets knocked out and Kate gets knocked off the side of a building, just barely holding on. The suspect leaves her to fall but she gets saved by Ryan. Later that day she shows up at the loft soaked to the bone. I almost didn't answer the door I was so mad but I loved her too much. We made up and now here we are."

"Wow. You two are way too dramatic for me."

Kate looked up at her boyfriend with shining eyes. "Yeah, but I finally followed my heart and it was so worth it."

Rick winked at her and turned off of the highway heading back into the city.

TCOP

Kate followed Rick into the loft as he dropped their bags just inside the door. He made his way towards the kitchen as she took off her shoes and sorted through the mail. She turned, locked the door and set the alarm before making her way to the coach just as Rick handed her a glass of wine. He sat and pulled her feet into his lap. She sighed and took a sip of her wine. She looked over at Rick with a grin on her face.

He looked over and winked. "Well, lookee at us all domesticated and everything." Kate snorted and sat her wine down before pulling Rick towards her. Relaxing in her arms, he looked over at her thoughtfully. "You know love, when I walked away from the Bureau I never imagined going back. Alexis and writing were all I wanted. About a week after I left I had a dream that I was still an agent but for the CIA. It was pretty vivid and it felt so real. I was named Derek and I was partnered with a martial arts specialist named Clara. I remember snickering because Aunt Clara from Bewitched popped into my thoughts but then she had a suspect on the ground with a fist strike...I think you can guess where that lead."

Kate grinned. "Aunt Clara? Really?"

"Yes, love. That was one of my favorite shows because I could see the magic in everyday life. Oh and Liz Montgomery was kinda pretty," he added, winking at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Look at you! Little Ricky perving on a TV actress."

"Hey! I did not perv on Aunt Liz!"

"Aunt Liz?!"

Rick shrugged. "She and Mother met in Hollywood. They were filming on sound stages next to each other and ended up in the cafeteria at the same time most days. I grew up around her. When she died in 1995 we were crushed."

Kate's eyes watered. "Rick, I'm sorry..."

"You didn't know, love."

"Still..."

He hushed her with a quick kiss. "Back to my story...After that dream I felt like I needed to write Derek's adventures. As you know I hung around the CIA for a bit and got some ideas and then met Sophia. When I created Clara, I used Sophia as a template...but Clara was NOT Sophia. Well, after the first book Black Pawn gave me a contract for three more books. I think you know the rest of my writing career."

She nodded. "Why did you really want to shadow me?"

He knew that question would come up and he had been thinking on how to answer it. "When you approached me at the book party I will admit I was instantly attracted to you. I turned around and there was this beautiful woman with these gorgeous eyes." He grinned when she blushed. "But after helping you guys on the first case, I realized how much I missed the investigating, theorizing and the feelings of accomplishment when a difficult case was closed. And to the bonus, I had a chance to work with you. I know you do not believe in fate, but you know I do. I was meant to be approached by you. I left the Bureau because my daughter needed me and I do not regret a single moment I have had with her. But she's in college and doesn't need her dad anymore. Just being an author doesn't cut it for me anymore, Kate. I'm not sure what happens after we finish this, but I know two things. I will still write...and I will be right beside you. Always."

Kate softly smiled. "Thanks, Rick. I love you."

He froze for a moment before replying. "And I love you, sweet girl. Now let's get some sleep. We have a task force to run." He took her hand and led her to bed. Tomorrow was going to be an early day.

TCOP

Kate Beckett was very intelligent. She could put the pieces of a case together quickly, even more so since her partner joined her. But she was having trouble wrapping her mind around the fact that the man going through the presentation in front of her was the same man that had been in the Batman boxers just a couple of hours before.

"He's like a force of nature, isn't he?" Kate whipped around to see their CIA liaison standing next to her with a cup of coffee. "He had a bright career when he was part of the FBI. I heard that they were fast tracking him to head of the BAU. Glad he left, though. He would have burnt out and been good for no one, including his daughter."

Kate glanced over at the man. "You seem to know an awful lot about him."

Hunt raised an eyebrow. "I made it my business to watch over him…he saved my life, not that he ever knew." At Kate's inquisitive look he grinned. "A story for another day, detective. Let's see what the latest is on our target."

"…so we'll continue to monitor his communications. Tech please let me know once we have ears on. The AG has signed off on the necessary paperwork, but let's keep it quiet. Jordan?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we on getting a man inserted into his protective detail?"

Kate watched Jordan looking at her tablet. "Looks like one of his newer folks had a bit too much to drink and wrecked his motorcycle. Has a cast and won't be able to return to duty until it heals. We have an asset in place ready to move once they start. He's an ex Delta and has some pretty impressive skills, so we feel safe he will be accepted with the cover background he had set up."

Rick nodded. "Kate, would you mind briefing Hunt on the details that you know?" At her nod, he looked back at the rest of the agents. "You know your assignments, folks. Good hunting."

Rick watched as Kate and Hunt headed into one of the briefing rooms and closed the door. As much as he wanted to be by her side, he knew she would be all right. He had to concentrate on spinning this team up quickly so that he could return to inactive duty and just be Kate's partner again. He had been entertaining asking her to marry him, but when this popped up he decided it was not the time. She'd had her world shaken enough finding out about his past...a past that he had meant to share with her eventually but no time had seemed right. He was just glad that she had not run like she used to when she was overwhelmed. He understood that it was her coping mechanism...his was to retreat into the world he created and work it out through his characters.

He sat at his desk and closed his eyes, listening to the buzz around him. It had only taken a day to get back into his Agent Rodgers mindset; thankfully he was still enough Rick Castle to not worry Kate. He listened to multiple conversations while processing the myriad of data that was being discussed. He began extrapolating items he would need to get into the mindset of the first folks that they were targeting to get information from. He began reviewing everything and nothing. Soon he would be sitting across from his first opponent and he was going to be ready for Kate's sake.

Jordan Shaw watched Rick closely as she saw him close his eyes. She had heard Jacobs talk about how Agent Rodgers methods were unlike anything taught at the Academy. She watched the movement of his eyes and the facial expressions as he listened and thought about things. It was fascinating to her that this is the man she had met when she first worked with Kate Beckett; he had been so nerdy and immature. But then she thought back to that case and how he seemed to be able to extract from a smattering of data viable leads. He was subtle and she grinned as she realized that the entire thing was a way to disarm people and not see that he was much more brilliant than he let on. It had excited her to watch him theorize with Kate and she had felt herself drawn to it.

She watched as Kate and Hunt exited the briefing room and how Kate searched until she found her partner. She found herself tearing up at the tenderness in the expression on Kate's face as she stood there. She didn't miss the storm on the brow of the CIA agent either. She watched as Hunt made a comment to Kate before heading out. Kate looked at her and slowly made her way over.

Kate sat at her desk which faced Jordan's. "Do you know what he is doing?"

Jordan shrugged. "I had heard about this but not witnessed it. Jacobs called it 'the zone' but I think he is just a football fan."

Kate grinned. "I've watched him stare at a murder board for hours...seen him lose himself typing his stories...but this? No."

Neither of them had noticed his smile when they started talking. He opened his eyes and watched the two as they spoke softly. "Not spooky…"

Kate snorted. "Come up with anything while you were daydreaming?"

"Possibly. Jordan, does Mark Willoughby still work for the Fed?"

"I think so…why?"

"We need some information about a bank…a bank that supposedly never got digitized."

"C'mon, Cas…er, Rodgers. Right before Y2K all banks came online, including those that were fully manual."

Kate's eyes widened. "Rick, do you mean…"

"Yes, Kate. Jordan, see if you can track Mark down. Let him know Ricky R needs a favor."

Jordan looked at Kate and picked up her phone. "Sara, find Mark Willoughby at the Fed and call me back. Thanks."

TCOP

Jordan's phone rang just as Kate and Rick got back from getting their coffee. Jordan looked at the caller ID and hit the speaker button. "FBI, Shaw speaking."

"Jordan! Lovely to hear those dulcet tones of yours!" Jordan blushed and Kate grinned.

"Hello, Mark. Charming as ever..."

An exasperated sigh came from the speaker. "Jordan...when are you going to leave your solitary life and realize your love muffin is right here?"

Kate choked as she took a sip of her coffee. "Oh, Jordan you naughty girl...who's there with you?"

Jordan winked at Kate. "I've got Kate here with me." Rick rolled his eyes.

"Kate? I don't know any agents named Kate...well, hello there beautiful Kate!"

"Hello, Mr. Willoughby."

"Oooohhh, sultry. And dear Kate, please call me Mark. All the beautiful ladies do."

Rick bit back a snort and waved for Kate to go on. "Well, Mark...how do you know I'm beautiful?"

"All ladies are beautiful, dear Kate."

Rick chose that moment to speak up. "Back off, Marky Mark...Kate's mine!"

Kate rolled her eyes as Mark replied. "Ricky? Well, man if she's yours...well, then! I'm all business...what can I do for you?"

Rick winked at Kate. "Mark, I have an account number, no bank name. I know the account was open in the mid-90s. Bank records were pre digital and were supposedly destroyed late January 1999 in an offsite fire at a Consolidated warehouse."

You could hear keys clicking. "What's the account number?"

"0862241."

"Okay Rick. Give me a couple hours...the digitized stuff is slower to search. We have a case or is this personal?"

"We have a case. Sec level 5. I'll send you the details when I can. Bill this to the usual account."

"Got it. Well, ladies, it was a pleasure. TTFN..." The connection was terminated.

"He seems to be an interesting individual."

Rick chuckled at Kate's comment. "I met Mark in college. He was a finance major and he had just broken up with his girlfriend about the time the Kyra left me. We met at a party. He had been a member of the Polo team and had an accident where his spine was damaged. He was trying to get used to being in a wheelchair and he and I sat and drank a bottle of rum. He had about a semester left and I had just finished my first novel. I told him I had been rejected over 20 times and I kept pushing. He said I was one stubborn guy...I had to agree. Well, Mark graduated and I finished my degree while writing another book.

"When I finished the Academy and got my first assignment, I was seconded to the AG's office for a task force. One of the others was a whiz at forensic accounting but I only heard of him and never saw him. We would find these leads and need the financials analyzed and this guy would find the most minute pieces of evidence that would help us move on something. Finally after two months of work we nailed the guy and had a celebration. When our financial guy came in I busted out laughing. Mark was still in a chair but he had found his confidence and flirted with every female agent in the room. He was one of the few people I knew from before that I kept in touch with. He'll come through for us, Kate. Mark's the best." Rick sat back down at his computer and sent the necessary information to Mark, then closed his eyes again and went back into the 'zone'.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for the overwhelming positive response! As I already said, this is completed, I am just posting a chapter or two per day. I am also writing my next Castle adventure. Please remember, if you recognize it, it isn't mine. I own the plot and some characters. Thanks to Andrew Marlowe and the creators of Criminal Minds and Intelligence for allowing us to play in their sandboxes. And now, the story...

CHAPTER 6 – Peeling the Root

Mark had been as good as his word. He managed to find the details of the bank account and even had scanned copies of the deposit slips and items. Over the next couple of days he had tracked the deposits back to their originating accounts. Rick had thanked him and sent him a nice bottle of wine.

Kate had been holding up well; they theorized back and forth on many things and watched as the details of the case grew. There were some items that they needed more information on and Rick had sent out requests and was awaiting the replies.

The two people riding up in the elevator were nervous. As the doors opened and they stepped out, they zeroed in on their target. He turned and smiled. "JJ, thanks for coming. And you must be the amazing Penelope Garcia."

Garcia blushed. "I don't know about amazing, Agent Rodgers..."

"Call me Rick, please. And Derek Morgan told me you were amazing, so blame him."

Rick waved Jordan and Kate over. "Ladies, you both know JJ and this is Penelope. Penelope is going to run our local Tech efforts. Penelope, Jordan will show you where to go. JJ, you'll stay with Kate and I for now." Jordan led Garcia away. "JJ, you were the best liaison I ever worked with. I know you're a full BAU profiler now, but can you help us out with logistics?"

"Sure, whatever you need."

"Great! Kate will be working with you. I think we have about a week, maybe less before we move. We'll need trustworthy contacts with DC Metro, NYPD, Marshals and Secret Service. Is Riley still with them?"

"No, she got transferred to Cyber Command."

"Damn, okay. Can you see who she'd recommend?"

"Sure. I think she'll be here soon anyway. She's protection detail for your undercover asset that's playing bodyguard."

Rick grinned. "In the immortal words of Hannibal Smith 'I love it when a plan comes together.'"

JJ smirked. "Kate, how do you put up with him?"

"It takes years of practice."

"Hey!"

Jordan walked back over. "Penelope's setting up; she said she should be ready in about 20 minutes."

Rick nodded. "Let's grab a meeting room and bring Jen up to speed." He headed off towards the small conference room, never noticing JJ's blush unlike Kate and Jordan.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "You ok?"

JJ nodded as she started walking. "Yeah, just...I used to crush on him...I know he's yours now...but only he ever calls me Jen or JJ. My mom calls me Jennifer and everyone else calls me JJ."

Kate smiled. "He has a way, doesn't he? C'mon, let's go." They headed into the conference room and updated each other on where they stood.

TCOP

The 12th precinct homicide teams had become a tight-knit group that often referred themselves as family. Often after a particularly tough case, they would decide to go have a drink and unwind. For many years it was a random as to which bar to go to, but not so in the last couple of years. Inevitably they would go to the Old Haunt that was owned by one of their own, Rick Castle.

Lanie looked up and smiled at the server as she approached. "Hi, Dr. Parish! Haven't seen you in a while."

"It has been awhile, hasn't it, Lynn? How are you?"

"I'm good. Busy with work and school. What can I get you?"

Lanie gave her order and let Lynn know that the rest of the team was on their way. She looked around the place that was becoming so full of memories, like when they came during karaoke or when they all came to enjoy life. She had been swamped and hadn't gotten a chance to see her favorite detectives since the week before, so when Javi called her she quickly accepted.

She looked up to see Javi, Kevin and Jenny enter. She looked behind them, expecting to see Kate and Rick but no one was there. When Javi saw her he smiled and she looked down trying to hide her blush. The things that boy did to her!

"Hey, Chica...how's my favorite lady tonight?"

She rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "Javi, does that line ever work?"

Kevin busted out laughing. "Bro, she's definitely got your number."

Javi grinned. "She's had my number for years…and called it a few times."

Jenny giggled as she slid into the booth behind Kevin. "Be nice, love. They're flirting!"

Everyone laughed and Lanie slid further into the booth to allow Javier to sit next to her. "So where are your partners?"

Javi's eyes widened. "You haven't heard? I figured Beckett would have called you!"

"Javier Esposito! What are you talking about?"

"Day before yesterday half of One PP shows up and heads in Cap's office. We were out bringing in a suspect; we got him into booking and headed for our desks to update our notes. As we come off the elevator we watched a Fed walk into Montgomery's office and Castle froze. Beckett was asking him what was wrong and he was shaking and looking down. A minute or so later Montgomery calls Castle and Beckett into his office and they close the door. About fifteen minutes later some Feeb walks in and goes into the office. Beckett and Castle talk back and forth and Castle looks down at the floor. A few minutes later, Castle and Beckett walk out and tell us they will be back in a few days before heading out the door. The Feeb, 1PP and the Captain bust out laughing and then everyone leaves. I'm not sure what's going on but it looks to be something big."

Lanie glanced up at the picture of a younger Rick Castle while taking a moment to gather her thoughts. "I got a text from Kate that said not to worry, that she would explain things when they got back."

"Got back?"

"Yeah, that's what I wondered too. Something is going on and I have a feeling it's huge. Did you guys recognize the Fed?"

Ryan shook his head. "But I heard Castle call him Jacobs."

Lanie sighed. "Just when I think I have those two figured out...and what would the Feds want with Castle?" She grins. "I did find out something about our latest victim though." With that, the talk turned more toward their current case.

TCOP

Kate stretched as she began to wake up. She loved waking up in their bed. She giggled at the thought of _their_ bed. Who knew she could be so girly?

She reached her hand out to find her boyfriend's but found his side empty. Looking over, she saw the door to his office ajar and she could hear the sound of keys clicking; he must be writing. Smiling at the thought, she wondered what adventure awaited Nikki and Rook...what was happening between her and Rick seemed more fictional than reality. _Rick was a freaking FBI agent!_ And evidently not just any FBI agent but at one point was headed for the top.

She listened again and heard nothing...he must have finished for now. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 6 AM. She sat up and swung her feet towards the floor just as the delightful aroma of brewing coffee caught her attention. Smiling, she got up and went through her morning ablutions before heading into the kitchen and her boyfriend.

Rick smiled as he saw her come through the door of his office. He had always liked that the bedroom was behind his office and the only entrance was through there. "Morning, love. How'd you sleep?"

Kate sat down at the counter and smiled before taking a sip of her coffee. "It was good, Rick. I didn't realize how tired I was. So what's the plan for today?"

"Well, in a perfect world I would take you back to bed and have my way with you...or get you to have your way with me. Either works for me." Kate snorted and he winked at her before continuing. "But as we live in this one, I thought we would stop by the precinct before heading into the office. We have a briefing at nine and I need to follow up with our plant for the bodyguard."

"Rick, do we really have a chance to pull this off? How will we keep him from finding out what we are up to?"

Rick grinned wickedly. "The Senator is about to have a bad few days. Let's get dressed and get moving. The sooner we resolve this the sooner I can get that perfect world scenario!"

TCOP

As the two started to get ready for their busy day, a much different start of the day was happening a couple hundred miles away. Senator William Bracken was awakened by the smell of smoke and sirens. His security detail got him up and outside of the building just as the sprinklers started. Soaked and in his pajamas, robe and slippers, he stood across the street and watched his $400,000 home with flames coming out of the windows. Thankfully he had no important papers here...but more important the girl he had there had left a couple of hours earlier.

While he was waiting on some fresh clothes and his transport he groaned at a news crew that had just pulled up. It was going to be a long day.

TCOP

Kate's jaw dropped at the news report while she was waiting for Rick to finish getting ready. The Georgetown house of a US Senator was up in flames and the footage from the scene showed a highly exasperated Bracken in a robe before he was whisked away in a black SUV. Rick was right...it was not going to be a good day for a certain Senator!

Rick came over and kissed the top of her head. "Slow news day I guess. You ready?" At her nod, he grabbed her hand and headed for the door.

Thirty minutes later they pulled up in front of the precinct. They had already discussed what could and could not be said, so they got out and made their way into the building.

As they made their way to the elevator, Rick nodded to the Desk Sergeant. "Hey, Lewis. How was Melinda's party?"

"It was great! She loved the book. Thanks!"

Rick grinned. "No problem. Maybe now you can get the TV more often?"

The older man laughed. "We'll see. Have a good one, Castle." As Rick followed Kate into the elevator he waved and grinned as the doors closed.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "And who is Melinda?"

Rick frowned. "As long as you worked here you don't know these guys' families?"

She shook her head. "No, we don't get that chance to fraternize often due to our caseload. Is Melinda his wife?"

Rick grinned. "Nope. She is his nine year old daughter who is an avid reader."

Kate's eyes softened and then narrowed. "You didn't give him one of your books for her, did you? She's way too young!"

Rick rolled his eyes. "No, I just called Joanne to see if she could sign one of hers and send it over."

"Joanne?"

"Yeah. When I found out that Melinda was a Harry Potter fan how could I not? She owed me a favor anyway. She asked me to sign a copy of Storm's Fall for Neil, her husband."

The elevator door opened and Rick started to head out but noticed that he was alone. He turned and saw Kate with her mouth open. " . ! You mean Joanne Rowling, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, so?"

She shook it off as she exited the elevator. "Never mind."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks, jag389 for the catch. There was an editing error in regards to a new captain. It has been corrected and chapter 5 updated. Sorry for the confusion!

CHAPTER 7 – Layers upon layers

Riley Neal stood in her kitchen sipping on a cup of coffee when her cell rang. "Neal."

"Good morning, Agent Neal. Assistant Director Hunt, CIA. Do you have a moment?"

Riley put her coffee down and switched the phone to her other ear. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"I understand you are now assigned to Cyber Command working under Lillian Strand."

"Yes, sir."

"I also understand you are partnering with Gabriel Vaughn."

"Sir, I believe some of this is classified."

"No worries, Neal. I just hadn't met you and wanted to chat for a few minutes. We seem to be assigned to the same team temporarily. Please say hello to Lillian for me when she calls you in a few minutes. Have a pleasant day, Agent." The line clicks off.

Riley stands there, a bit perplexed. She knows of Hunt but has never had reason to interact with him before. His attitude reminds her of her partner. Thinking back, she remembers part of their first meeting...

_ Gabriel: Now what? Following around a charming devil with a microchip in his brain?_  
_ Riley: Impressive. Almost every word of that was accurate._  
_ Gabriel: Almost? Which word I get wrong?_  
_ Riley: Charming._

To be honest, she had broken protocol and had begun to think of Gabriel as a partner and not as a protectee…and she had to agree; he was charming. Thankfully, Lillian had understood and restructured their working relationship into a partnership. He had become her best friend and maybe more.

She was startled from her reverie bye the ring of her phone. Looking at the Caller ID she shook her head. "Neal"

"You say that so sexily."

"Shut up, Gabriel. What do you want?"

"Oh, sassy! I just got a call from an FBI agent named Shaw. She said to tell you hello, by the way. Amazing circle of friends you have, Riley. It seems like they want us in for a brief in about an hour. You dressed?"

She lowered her voice to just above a whisper. "Oh, Gabriel..." She smirked and yelled into the phone "YES I AM DRESSED."

"Geez, Riley! I think you just reset my chip." He shakes his head. "Meet you at the car in ten. I'm naked still." Click. Shaking her head and chuckling, she rinses out her cup and gets ready to go.

A dressed Gabriel Vaughn hangs up the phone grinning as he grabs his gear and heads out the door.

TCOP

Lillian Strand was sitting in her office when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Lillian? This is Dak Thorne. Do you have time for a meeting this morning?"

"I'm sure I can spare a few moments. When's good for you?"

"I'm about fifteen minutes away. Will that work?"

Intrigued, she sat for a moment to make him think she was checking her calendar. "I have an opening in 30. Will that work for you?"

She heard a slight chuckle through the phone. "That will work, Lillian. We'll see you then." Click.

Lillian sat back in thought...we? She shook her head and went back to perusing the reports from Gabriel's last op.

Ten minutes later she looked up to see Gabriel at her door. She waved him in. "Hi boss."

Lillian rolled her eyes. "Are you okay? I heard your ego got bruised yesterday."

Gabriel snorted as he thought back to almost getting taken out by a female suspect. "Wasn't even close, Lillian. Besides, she was topless and using her feminine wiles on me."

Riley had just opened the door. "Well you had ripped her top off."

"It wasn't on purpose! I grabbed for her as she was running away and all I came back with was some cloth. If she'd have been wearing a bra there would have been no confusion! I was amazed she could run with those things unholstered!"

Lillian grinned. "So let me get this straight...you were pursuing a suspect and tried to grab her but only caught her shirt. Then you ascertained that the only hidden weapons on her were 36D's..."

At that both Riley and Lillian burst out laughing. Gabriel, however, looked thoughtful. "Nah, she was a 34 and a C cup. And the lack of a bra meant they weren't THAT hidden. It was a chilly day yesterday…" Then he grinned.

Riley punched him in the arm. "You shouldn't have looked in the first place."

"Why, Miss Neal! Are you jealous? Besides, I didn't look. She posted her measurements online."

At that, Lillian rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. "Watch it, you two! We have the FBI coming here in ten."

"That's why I stopped by. We are headed to their NY field office. Either Riley or I will update you after we meet with them."

"Okay. Keep me posted. Oh, and Gabriel?"

"Yes?"

"Next time make sure you grab more than the shirt. It usually works better that way." She waved them on. At the dismissal, they left her alone.

Lillian sat back in her chair and waited for her next appointment to arrive.

TCOP  
Kate Beckett strode across the floor towards the bullpen, followed closely by her partner. At the sound of her heels striking the floor, Ryan looked up and smiled. "Hey, Beckett."

"Hi Kev. Where's Espo?"

"He's meeting Lanie about something. Hey Castle!"

Rick grinned, wishing it were a week earlier. "Hi, Kevin. How's Jenny?"

"She's good…worried about you two, actually."

Kate looked surprised. "Why is she worried about us?"

At her reaction, Kevin grinned. "Well I told her Mom and Dad went off somewhere and left us kids to ourselves with no instructions..."

He was treated to a classic Beckett eye roll. "Smartass." Rick grinned and patted her shoulder, nodding toward Montgomery's office. She nodded back.

Kevin just grinned watching the exchange. He schooled his features before Beckett turned back to him. "So, Ryan, what's going on?"

Rick knew that Kate would be okay, so after their brief exchange he made his way to Montgomery's office. He saw the man sitting there poring over some papers on his desk.

Rick knocked. "You have a minute?"

Roy looked up and smiled. "Sure, Rick. What's up?"

Rick closed the door. "Well, Sir I was wondering. Are you available this evening for dinner?"

"Evelyn and I had no special plans...I suppose I am."

"Would you come by the loft about 7? I have a new beer I want to try out. I want to see if you like it. Also, I want you to meet a buddy of mine. We're thinking of organizing a charity golf event and we'd like to see if you want to be involved."

"Sounds good. I will come over about seven then."

"Thanks, Roy. See you then."

TCOP

Rick got up and left the office just as Esposito got off the elevator.

Giving Castle a once over, Esposito immediately noticed a difference but before he could say anything Castle called out to him. "Hey, Espo. Got a second?"

"Sure, Castle. What's up?"

"Are you doing anything tonight around 6:30? Buddy of mine found a new beer you might like."  
Esposito raised an eyebrow. "A new beer? Well, bro, you know I am in. You have enough to include Ryan?"

Rick winked. "Of course! He's such a Honey Milk anyway. See you two at 6:30 then."

Kate noticed the exchange and excused herself. "Hey Kev...I hate to do it but I have to run. I have to go see Lanie. Catch you later!"

Rick followed Kate out of the elevator towards the morgue. As he followed her along the familiar hallway, he smiled thinking back to the hundreds of times he has made this trip. "You know, working with you has been so rewarding, Kate. I've grown so much and am a much better man because of it."

Kate smiled softly. "And you've helped me grow as well, Rick. I am a much better woman for having known you."

"Well, aren't you both precious?" They both turned around to see a smirking Lanie. "Now, does someone want to tell me what's going on?"

Rick looked at Kate. "Well, Dr. Parish, we dropped by to invite you over to the loft this evening for a _beer_ tasting as we both know how much you like to try new beers."

Lanie thought about the writer's comments for a minute before it hit her. "Hmmm. I might be persuaded to come. Is there a _dark beer_ in there somewhere?"

Rick winked at Kate, knowing Lanie had caught on. "For the lovely Lanie, of course! Come about 6:30 and I will make sure to have something palatable."

Lanie raised an eyebrow at the use of her first name (which was very uncommon for Castle). "I'll see you then. Now I have customers waiting so I'll catch you later."

Kate smiled at her and then they turned to leave, followed by her partner. She just barely heard his comment as they were walking away. "Her customers are usually in no hurry…"

TCOP

As they turned off of Worth St into the parking garage, Kate looked over at Rick. She watched him as he went from Castle to Agent Rodgers. "Hey Rick?"

"Yes, Katie love?" She grinned at his response. It was the only pet name he used for her.

"Don't forget that I'm here, okay? If it gets to be too much, we'll get through it together."

He took her hand. "I won't, Kate. And together? Always."

"I hate this, Kate. I hate having to be someone that I used to be. But they are all expecting it. Please be patient with me, okay? I am Rick when we are at home, Castle at the precinct and Rodgers here until we get this done. For now, you are Kate at home, Beckett at the precinct and here, but soon...very soon, mind you...I'll call you Castle too."

She rolled her eyes. "I love you, Rick Rodgers Castle."

He grins. "And I love you, Kate Beckett..._Castle_." At her giggle, he winks. She watches him put the persona of Agent Rodgers back on. "All right, Beckett...let's get this moving."

They got out of the SUV and headed towards the elevators.

TCOP

The door to Lillian Strand's office opened and in walked three men she was very familiar with. The first was her father, Leland Strand. Next to him was Dak Thorne, the current director of the FBI. Lastly was Jackson Hunt, an Assistant Director of the CIA.

Lillian smiled slightly at her Dad. "Well, Dad, interesting company you keep. You gentleman want to sit or is this a drive-by?"

Chuckling, the three sat. Hunt grinned at her. "Hello, Lilli. How's my favorite god-daughter?"

"I'm doing ok, Uncle Jack." She looked at Thorne. "What can I do for the FBI today, Dak?"

Dak looked at her for a moment. "I'm sorry for not coming over sooner, Lillian. It's been a fight to get some things together at the Bureau and sometimes I wonder why I agreed to become Director at all. Many of them hate me because I won't tolerate sloppiness. But that's not why I'm here...I'm sure you don't want to hear my whining."

She looked at the man that used to treat her like his own daughter when she was a teenager. "I wouldn't mind listening, Dak, but I know we have a situation to resolve."

He nodded at her and motioned to Hunt. "Jack can bring you up to speed as he is on the task force. Jack?"

Hunt nodded. "First...Lilli how secure is your office?"

"It's swept weekly as is my computer."

"Okay. Let me begin by giving you a brief background. Our suspect codenamed "Dragon" is a politically powerful individual. The first signs of his corruption show up in the mid-90's when he was an ADA. Extortion, blackmail, money laundering and drugs have been his methods of fundraising. He has been linked to several murders, particularly opponents and those that got in his way. We have linked him to individuals both at home and abroad that cause concern. But we had no way to tie it all together until recently. The FBI is taking point on this one, but it is definitely a multi-agency operation. So far we have FBI, CIA, DEA, IRS and CyberCom assets. When the play goes down, we are going to have to have all of our ducks lined up to make sure that the entire operation is locked up tight. Any questions so far?"

Lillian sat back in her chair letting her mind link up the items she had heard. "I don't think so. I've heard some grumblings and I have a good idea as to the Dragon's identity...what tied it all together?"

Dak leaned forward. "Lillian, do you remember Rick Rodgers?"

"Sure...we worked a few cases together. Then he left to become a famous mystery novelist."

"No, he left because of some personal issues. THEN he became a writer. But the linchpin is not Rodgers...it's his girlfriend, Kate Beckett. Her lawyer mother was murdered in 1999 on orders of the Dragon because she was about to topple his whole empire. Kate Beckett didn't believe the corrupt cops that labeled her mother's death a random gang violence incident. She abandoned her plans to be a lawyer and became a member of the NYPD. She collected evidence and then when Rick began working with her he was able to get a lot more evidence. Rick then fell in love with the girl and that's when the Dragon miscalculated. She was shot and almost died; if you know Rodgers you know the gloves came off."

Lillian nodded. She had seen Rodgers when he was angry. He had a way of controlling his emotion on the outside, but he would not give up until he got justice. "So where are we on things?"

Hunt leaned forward again. "Rick Rodgers has been brought out of retirement and been promoted to SAC. He has the full backing of our groups plus the NYPD. We are doing full surveillance and we are inserting Gabriel into the security detail following the Dragon. We should be able to get the last of the evidence we need within the week. Then we will move against the entire operation in one night, capped with the arrest of the Dragon."

Leland Strand watched his daughter, knowing how her mind worked. He saw when she committed herself by the way her brow furrowed. "Any thoughts?"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 – Sharpening the Knife

Jordan looked up as the elevator doors opened. She had been waiting on Rick and Kate so that they could plan for the afternoon briefing. But when she saw the man and woman get off the elevator she grinned even though it was not who she expected. "Riley! How are you?" She moved over to give the younger woman a hug.

Riley grinned when she saw the FBI agent. "Jordan! It's been ages!" She hugged her before standing back. "Gabriel, I want you to meet someone. Jordan Shaw, Gabriel Vaughn. Gabriel, Jordan Shaw." She smirked when she saw Gabriel put on his "charming" persona.

"Agent Shaw, It's a pleasure to meet you. Riley never introduces me to her friends."

"Mr. Vaughn, nice to meet you. I've heard good things."

They were interrupted as the elevator doors opened again, revealing Rick and Kate. Riley looked over and her eyes widened. "Ricky?"

Rick squeezed Kate's hand. "Hello, _April_." He grinned while Riley groaned.

"Rodgers I told you to stop calling me that!"

"April, you can't make me."

"I learned some more ways to do that since I last saw you."

"Oh, shiny! Sorry, April, I'm not scared." He looked over to Gabriel. "You must be Gabriel Vaughn." At the nod he continued. "Well, welcome aboard! Jordan, can you show Mr. Vaughn to the conference room? Beckett and I need a minute with Neal." Jordan nodded and headed off with Gabriel in tow.

Kate looked at the CyberCom agent warily. Rick did not usually openly flirt in front of her so she wondered what kind of relationship these two had been in.

Riley smiled. "Good to see you, Rick. Loved Heat Wave, by the way."

Rick snorted. "Riley Neal, meet Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD. She's the inspiration for Nikki."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Nice to meet you Agent Neal."

"Call me Riley. Ricky's little sister. Well, he said I was, anyway."

Kate smiled. "I'm Kate. Why does he call you April?"

Riley groaned. "It's from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles…April O'Neill; an extra 'o' and two ells. He came in one day when we were working together and said to me that I looked like an April and he has teased me with it ever since."

Kate rolled her eyes. "He still does it. He used to call an ex-boyfriend of mine Doctor Motorcycle Boy."

Rick laughed. "Good times."

Jordan called out from the conference room for them to come in. Rick motioned for the others to precede him as they went in to brief Gabriel.

TCOP

Lillian Strand sat for a moment. Her meeting had concluded and she was fine with Gabriel working on the task force. His unique skill-set would help speed things up. She had known the Senator for almost a decade and had never guessed what an evil man he was.

Thinking back to the conversation she had just had, she was amazed at the amount of evidence that had already been gathered. It looked like they had enough to convict. When she commented on that, Hunt had been the one to speak up. "The bastard had people killed. Some of the people he had killed...well, let's just say that this 'Dragon' messed with the wrong people."

She had then promised her group's full cooperation and the meeting had concluded. Her visitors left, but not before Hunt had dropped a card on her desk and winked as he left. She waited until the elevator doors closed before picking up the card. It was one of Hunt's cards and on the back was written DAR Oakwood - Cemetery - Noon. She checked her calendar and noted the time was 11:15. She quickly logged out of the network and locked up her office before heading over to the Cemetery to see what Hunt couldn't say in front of the others.

She drove over even though it wasn't really that far due to the drizzling rain; she wanted to stay as dry as possible. As she parked her car and got out opening her umbrella, she saw a figure near the DAR monument. She took her time heading over. This cloak and dagger business was more her dad's thing than hers.

He watched as she got out of her car and slowly made her way over. "Thanks for coming, Lilli. Some of what I want to tell you is not for others ears."

"You sure I can be read in, then?"

He chuckled. "A lot of what I want to tell you is not classified...it's private."

She raised an eyebrow. "Uncle Jack?"

He cleared his throat and looked her in the eye. "You remind me of your mother, Lilli. She was tough as nails on the outside and sweet as sugar inside. I do miss my sister."  
Sighing, he continued. "Lilli, I have been doing this job in some capacity for well over 40 years. 1968 was the first year I had completed an assignment and found myself in New York City. I had always wanted to go there...I was fascinated by Broadway and plays as a kid. I got a ticket to see Hair and there was this gorgeous redhead onstage. I was smitten and I figured I had a few weeks until my next assignment; well, anyway...I waited at the actors exit and struck up a conversation. She was amazing and witty and I was in head over heels in love. I still can close my eyes and picture her." He smiled and Lillian was taken aback. She had never witnessed her uncle opening up like this. She was quiet so that he would continue.  
"Well, we had coffee and ended up spending the weekend together between her shows. Unfortunately I got a call about a case and had to leave her. I was gone a little over two years on an overseas assignment before I got a chance to catch up to her again. She had a new role on a TV show by then and I knew where to find her, so I waited down the street from the entrance to the TV offices. After almost an hour she came out holding on to the hand of a young toddler. I was crushed because I had thought she had moved on. I was nervous to find out but I looked little like my real self. All those years of tradecraft were hard to stop so I maintained my cover as I followed them to a park. I got close enough to hear her call after him as he ran towards the swings.  
His middle name was Alexander, the same as mine. And when he turned around he had my eyes. I knew then that he was my son." He looked up and smiled. "You have a cousin, Lilli. He's done well and I helped when I could. He just found out I was alive a couple years ago and we haven't seen much of each other since then."

"Uncle Jack...that's quite a secret."

Hey chuckled hollowly. "I know, Red." He hadn't called her that since she was a teenager."But he is why I am on this one. He's involved."

Her eyes narrowed. "What did he do?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "He loved someone, Lilli. His girlfriend's mother was one of our victims and he is the lead investigator."

She gasped. "Rick Rodgers is your son?"

He laughed. "That was his reaction as well. But he is also your cousin."

"Damn! I always thought he was cute. I mean, he is several years younger, but..." She giggled..._giggled_?

"Well, he changed his name when he left the FBI. You may know him better as Richard Castle."

"Rick Rodgers is Richard Castle? So my cousin is a guy I used to think was cute and my favorite author? That is so not fair!"

Hunt laughed. "At least you never flirted with him." At her guilty expression he laughed harder.

"Oh come on, Uncle Jack! I didn't know!"

"Red, you have to know that he will remember. And he will tease you about it…" At her groan, he laughed again.

TCOP

Rick came in last, closing the door. Looking around the table, he looked at each individual. His beloved Kate, holding it together. He could see a glimmer of hope in her eyes as she realized the end was drawing near. Riley, his buddy, his kid sister...she was one of the most determined women he had ever met. Jordan, a kindred spirit, FBI all the way, and a good friend. And Gabriel Vaughn. Rick had read his file...knew about Clockwork and his special abilities. He would be perfect for this op.

Heading towards his seat, he nodded to the females and shook Gabriel's hand. "Thanks for agreeing to help us Vaughn. Your skillset is perfect for this op. Have you been briefed on the situation?"

Gabriel nodded. "Shaw has given me a brief overview. What is it you need from me?"

"Our target is Senator William Bracken. He is as corrupt as they come. We have most of what we need, except for the smoking gun. That's what we need from you. You'll insert into his protection detail. Watch, listen and monitor his electronic and phone communications. Get us one piece of Intel that we can use and we can put him away forever. We'll cut off the head of the dragon and watch the carcass wither. Do you have any questions for us?"

"What's my exfil?"

"I'll leave that up to you. He had a hit earlier today when his Georgetown home caught on fire. He will have another problem pop up shortly. You will get in place tomorrow and hopefully within a few days we'll have him. My plan is to back him into the corner and let him incriminate himself."

"Sounds good. How will I let you know I have something?"

He hands him a phone. "We have this phone for you to use. As you can see we have programmed a few numbers in it. When you need to contact us, call _Jenny_." Gabriel scrolled through the contacts and looked up Jenny. When he found it he busted out laughing.

"I like you, Rodgers. How will I know when to show up?"

"They will call you on this phone. Your name is Lon Samuels. Ex Delta. Details are in this folder." He handed him a manila folder. "You should get a call around 5."

"Sounds good. See you all on the other side."

After he and Riley said their goodbyes, Kate couldn't contain herself. "What is so significant about Jenny?"

Rick grinned. "It's not Jenny, it's her phone number..._867-5309_."

Jordan snorted. "Only you, Rodgers. I would never have taken you for a Tommy Tutone fan."

Rick winked and headed back to his desk to prep for the briefing.

TCOP

William Bracken was angry because his home had caught on fire. The arson team had said that it was a short in the electrical box; It had sent sparks into a bunch of the campaign literature he had printed for his upcoming election bid. He had decided he would make a run for the White House. It was where he had set his sights for years ago. But now he had not only lost his Georgetown home but also several thousand dollars' worth of materials.

He sat back in his chair, looking out the window of his office. He had been in luck when he first came into DC; his predecessor had gotten an office in the Russell building and it faced the Capitol Building. Many were upset that he had been able to keep that office on his election. He had been working the Party for years and had just enough pull at the time. And when he got his picture taken it was always worth a little extra to have the dome in the background.

With his thoughts turning toward a Presidential bid he decided that he wanted his office to sparkle. He was going back to New York to attend a couple of charity events and had arranged for his offices to be repainted while he was out. Because he was in such a good mood his staff would be given two days off to make it a long weekend. The painting would take two days and he did not want someone to complain about the fumes.

As he thought back to the itinerary of his trip home, he thought about skipping the Friday night event. The Johanna Beckett Memorial Scholarship was not high on his list of favorite charities. He could barely stay in the same room as that bitch Kate Beckett, even if she was pleasant to look at. But the Party had insisted on his attendance. He needed all the free media exposure he could get as he ramped up his campaign. He guessed he had better attend. Maybe he could get the detective worked up and see what happened.

His phone rang. "Senator Bracken here."

"Bill, it's Jerry. Do you have a few minutes?"

He looked up at the clock. He had 45 minutes until he had to be back in chambers. "How long do you need?"

"15 minutes, tops."

"Okay, come on in."

Less than a minute later the door to the outer office opened and his director of security Jerry Nanno came in followed by a well-built young man in a black suit. His manner of walking showed him to be ex-military and the way he took everything in showed that he was sharp. Jerry nodded to the young man who stepped forward.

"Lon Samuels, Senator...it's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Jerry spoke up. "Lon's new to the team, Senator. He's ex-Delta and comes highly recommended."

Bracken looked him over again then nodded. "Welcome aboard, Samuels. You'll be part of my protective detail. Keep a go bag ready as sometimes I find out that I am leaving on the way to the airport. Jerry will make sure you have what you need to do your job. Make sure that you are always ready and we'll get along fine." Bracken then looked over to Jerry. "Is everything ready for the trip back to New York?"

"Yes, sir. Samuels, Adams, Evans and I will accompany you."

Bracken nodded. "Excellent! I will be ready to head out this evening about 7:30. See you then."

The two nodded and left. Bracken turned his chair back towards the window so that he could watch the birds fly around the Capitol dome.

TCOP

Rick looked up from the file he was studying when Kate tapped his shoulder. "You know, Rick, I never thought I would be the one to remind you that you need to eat." She pointed down to her wrist. "Let's go home for the day. We can't do too much more tonight."

Rick nodded. "Okay. Sorry I just want to nail this guy for you."

Kate smiled softly. "I know you do. We are making progress. Unraveling 20 years of lies will take more than a couple of days."

"You're right, love. Want to stop for dinner on the way home?"

"Sounds good."

As they got into the SUV Rick looked over. "I love you."

"And I love you, always."

Rick smiled as he started the vehicle and put it into gear. "Indian sound good?"

"Sure. The one on 3rd near 29th or the one on 49th?"

"49th. Bukhara has the best Chicken Makhani and you love their garlic naan."

"OH! I forgot about that! We haven't eaten from there in months."

Rick frowned. "Sorry Katie love...I'll try to go there a little more often."

Kate smiled softly at the nickname he had given her. "It's okay, Alex. Just feed me."

Rick loved when she called him by his middle name! "Yes, dear." He started driving and smiled as he held her hand.

After dinner they headed home. Rick parked the SUV in the garage and they headed toward the elevator. He entered the code that would call the elevator and Kate leaned into his side. "Katie love, how would you feel about moving in with me?"

Kate lifted her head up. "Are you serious? We've only been official for less than a month."

Rick entered the elevator with her and punched the floor number. He watched the doors close then turned towards her. "I am very serious. We may have only been official but we've been together for years. We love each other, right?" She nodded. "You spend most of your time here anyway. I don't want to rush you, Kate, but at the same time I want you with me. I know how much you value your space. I value mine as well, but I cannot imagine my life without you...do you feel the same?"

"I love you so much, Alex. I have been finding that I don't need to be away from you. That's why I spend so much time here."

"The in the immortal words of Hermey the elf let's be independent together."

"Rick, are you asking me to move in or proposing?"

He opened his mouth to answer and there was a knock at the door. He looked at Kate and chuckled. Such was their luck. He winked and started towards the door. "We'll come back to this topic, okay."

He barely heard her muttered "_Oh yes we will_" as he opened the door and welcomed the first of their friends into their home.

Ryan was just coming off of the elevator when Esposito an Lanie were walking in the door. "Sorry I'm late."

Rick shook his head. "You're right on time."

They entered and Lanie spoke up. "There better really be something to drink here…I suspect I'm going to need it."

Kate laughed and poured her a glass of wine. "Of course. Guys, beers are in the fridge."

After everyone had something to drink, Rick began. "Okay I know you guys are wondering what the hell is going on, so Beckett and I decided to fill you in on what we could. Some of it is classified, so don't share with anyone outside this room, okay?" At their nods he continued. "Let's start with the meeting in Montgomery's office. It seems that a skeleton in my closet has been revealed…"

Ryan chuckled. "Let me guess! You're really an alien…no wait, ninja assassin…no…CIA!"

Kate grinned and replied for Rick. "_FBI_, actually."

Esposito looked suspiciously at them. "No way!"

Rick tossed his credentials on the table in front of them. "Way."

Ryan narrowed his eyes. "You know, that explains a lot of things."

Lanie looked at him. "Like what?"

"Remember the counterfeiting case? He and Beckett both in an alley, bad guys behind each and they both shot? That was a heck of a shot…he would have to be well trained to make it."

Esposito wasn't convinced. "No bro! He even said it was luck!"

Ryan looked at him like he was stupid. "Dude, if he was pretending to be a bad shot why would he have admitted it was skill?"

"Why he would…no, man, this is Castle!"

Kate grinned. "Don't feel bad, Espo. He's my partner and I had no idea."

Rick looked at them all. "It wasn't out of spite, guys. There was a reason I left it behind. I was going through my divorce from Meredith and I had Alexis to consider."

Lanie glared at him. "Okay, you are FBI…what is going on?"

Rick nodded. "I was FBI as Rick Rodgers. When I left I changed my name to Castle not only for the books but to separate new me from old me. After Alexis became self-sufficient I missed solving crimes and let's face it…the author knows whodunit and the fun is had by the readers. So when I had the chance I grabbed it…I was very fortunate to have you guys be the team I was able to be a part of…and will be a part of again, by the way."

Ryan sat for a second. "So, you're coming back?"

"Absolutely! You can't get rid of me that easily."

Kate snorted. "Yeah, I've tried." They all laughed and Rick proceeded to give them the details of the task force except for the name of the target.

They all grew quiet as they sipped their drinks. They discussed how they all could help and just as Rick was going to answer there was a knock at the door. "That'll be Roy. I'll be right back."

Rick opened the door and let Montgomery in. "I'll grab you a beer and we'll get you up to speed."

Roy nodded as he walked towards the others. "No wonder it got quiet in the bullpen. It looks like all the troublemakers are here." They all laughed as Rick handed him a beer and motioned to a seat.

Once everyone was settled again, Rick explained that they had pulled him back out of retirement to head the task force due to his background and proximity to the case. He looked over at Kate and squeezed her hand. "We're making good progress but we have to proceed with caution. If anyone gets wind of this then the whole thing could backfire. I trust you guys but you cannot talk about this at the precinct or the ME's office. We suspect a mole at the 12th and we know that these guys use surveillance."

Esposito looked at his partner and then back at Kate. "Say the word, Beckett and we've got your back. Yours, too, Castle."

Kate smiled. "We know, Javi. And there will be a time when we'll get you involved. But for now it has to look like business as usual."

Everyone nodded and then began to chat about non-work related things.

TCOP

Kate hugged Lanie as she and Esposito were getting ready to go. They were the last to leave. "Girlfriend, you better tell me all about this when you can."

Kate looked confused. "All about what?"

Lanie snorted. "All about how comfortable you are in Writer Boy's apartment…how you and he are having eye sex almost constantly. You know…everything!"

Kate blushed. "Yeah, ok. We'll have a girl's night when we get this done. Maybe here?"

Lanie's eyes widened as she realized what that meant. "Yep…we have LOTS to talk about."

Kate laughed. "Night, you two." They said their goodbyes and she closed the door and grinned at Rick. "Now, where were we?"

Rick burst out laughing. "Let's see. You were going to go get a bath and slip into…"

Kate smacked his arm. "No…you were going to explain to me whether you were asking me to move in with you or marry you."

"I was, eh?"

"Yes…_you were_."

Rick grinned. "Would you be upset if I said both?"

Kate's eyes widened. "Richard! Are you asking me to marry you?"

Rick grabbed Kate's hand. He guided her to a seat at the counter. "Sit, please. Just for a moment." She nodded and he walked away to the bedroom. She was nervous that she had pushed him too hard. She was more than willing to move in...And she would be okay with being engaged if it came to it. She couldn't lose him; he was so much a part of her she couldn't remember where she ended and he began.

Lost in thought she hadn't noticed his return until she looked up at the man kneeling before her.  
Rick took her hand, pulling her out of her daydream. "Kate, I have written over twenty bestselling novels. I've raised a daughter on my own. These are accomplishments. I've also had two failed marriages, one due to infidelity on her part and one on trying to make a stable home for my daughter without being in love. Then I met you. You were so serious and I was a mess. I knew at first sight that I had met someone special. When we moved past the initial case, I found myself wanting to be better. I wanted to make you smile, to take away a bit of that pain. I succeeded her and there, but I knew that you had been hurt. I found out about you mother and my heart broke. You had become important to me so I wanted to help you. When we almost split I was at a loss. A very wise young woman told me I should apologize and I took that advice to heart. We reconciled and eventually went from me following you to me being your partner. And when you agreed to date me I was over the moon! But that's not enough...we both deserve more. So here I am bearing my heart and soul to you to show you how deep my love is for you. Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you do me the extreme honor of accepting my heart to hold as yours? Will you marry me?"

Kate had sat quietly with tears on her face. "Rick, I should be scared. It all seems to be moving so fast. But I'm not scared. Earlier when you mentioned moving in it didn't feel scary; it felt right. I realized that I've begun thinking of this place as my home. If that's the case, then what is holding me back? Nothing! With that said, Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, _yes_. Yes, I will marry you!" She watched as he slipped the ring on her finger in amazement.

She kissed him then drew back to look at her engagement ring. "Wow, it's big!"

He grinned and kissed her hand. "You have exceptionally tiny fingers."

She rolled her eyes. "I love you, Alex."

"Oh, Katie love, I feel the same. Thanks for agreeing to marry me."

She smiled. "Would it scare you if I said I didn't want a long engagement?"

Rick laughed. "I wouldn't be scared. Hell, I want to shout it on the rooftops! So how long do you want to wait?"

"Let's slay a dragon and then we'll get married."

"Deal! Now, want to celebrate?" She smiled and took his hand, leading him in the bedroom. They wanted a celebration and she knew just the way to celebrate.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but it felt like a good breaking point. I am glad you all are enjoying it! Let's see what happens next as the story unfolds...

CHAPTER 9 – Wiping the tears

Gabriel Vaughn was no stranger to undercover ops...he just didn't care for them. He was a 'let's get it done' guy. But he knew how important his role was. He used his chip to tap into the phone on the senator's desk and listened as he made arrangements for a trip to New York. He created a cyber render of the office and mentally walked around, looking at items. He studied the arrogant Senator Bracken. The guy made him want to throw up...he was so fake. He looked at the desk and saw the planned itinerary for his trip. _Interesting!_ He was scheduled to attend the benefit for Beckett's mother. That tidbit was definitely going into his report. Gabriel cancelled the render and made sure his bag was ready.

He thought back to meeting Rick Rodgers aka Castle. He seemed like a good guy. Friends with Riley. If Rick wasn't head over heels in love with Beckett, Gabriel might have gotten jealous. He and Riley were finally starting to click. He hadn't been near another woman since Amelia...and even though he now knew much of his marriage had been a hoax he had loved her. But she had faked her own death and he had been devastated. He knew that he and Riley had connected and he got her in a way that he had never felt about another woman, including Amelia. He sighed and focused back on the job. He would have to talk to Riley later...he could not go on pretending he wasn't falling in love with her.

He saw the shadow under the door just as he heard the knock. "Come in."

Jerry opened the door and looked in. "Ready, Samuels?"

"Yes sir."

"Come on then...and bring your bag. We're headed to the Big Apple. Once we get to the Senator's house we'll brief you on the _procedures_ we use."

"Sounds good." He grabbed his bag and followed his temporary boss out while using his chip to send an email to Rodgers with the information he had gathered as well as the Senator's schedule for the next few days.

TCOP

Kate woke up and stretched, glancing at the clock. She had about ten minutes before her alarm was set to go off. Good. She moved her left hand up to her face and gazed at the ring there. Her fiancé had great taste. Not too small and not too large; simple and elegant.

"Almost as beautiful as you, Katie love."

She felt herself tearing up. "I love it, Alex. And I'm happier than I ever knew I could be. When do we tell Alexis?"

"I want to tell her first, so I am thinking this morning. We'll have to tell Mother and your Dad soon too."

"Rick?" He looked up at her. "Do we tell everyone or keep it to ourselves?"

"Katie love, I was thinking...what if we told everyone tonight at the benefit? Because I want you wearing it so everyone knows you are not available."

She grinned. "Jealous?"

"No. You are MINE, love. I just want to keep the men who want you from having broken hearts. See if they already know you are mine then they know better than to try anything."

"Hmmm...That seems logical."

"That's what I thought."

"Okay then...wearing the ring...got it." They both burst out in laughter before starting to get ready for the day.

After she got dressed, she went to join Rick in the kitchen. As she came near, she heard Rick and Alexis talking about an assignment she was turning in. She walked up and took a seat next to the girl as Rick handed her a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Lex."

"Morning Kate! Dad was saying that you guys ate at Bukhara's last night."

"Yes we did. The garlic naan was great."

Alexis' eyes widened as she looked between Kate and her dad. "Is there something that you guys want to tell me?"

Rick grinned. "Why?"

"Well, Kate usually only looks besotted when she's here, but she looks totally over the moon this morning."

Rick wiped a pretend tear from his eye. "Did you hear that Kate? My baby used the word _besotted_! I'm so proud!" He sighed.

Kate rolled her eyes and Alexis giggled. "Rick, you goof!"

"Yes dear?" At that Kate's threw her head back and she let out the laugh that Rick loved.

Rick looked at Kate who nodded. "Yes, Pumpkin we have something to tell you. We are..."

Alexis interrupted. "Engaged?" At Kate's nod and showing her left hand, Alexis squealed. "Finally!"

They all burst out laughing before finishing up breakfast and heading on their way.

TCOP

Gabriel Vaughn woke up in his room grinning. He had heard about the Senator's _misfortune_ a couple of days ago when his DC house caught fire. He wondered at the time if anyone suspected arson, but heard nothing. He stretched and got out of bed heading for the shower.

Once showered and dressed, he checked his phone and finished getting ready for the day. Checking his Glock he made sure a round was chambered and the safety was on. He checked the room once again, noting the bug that had been put into place on the underside of the coffee table. He grinned in spite of himself at the amateurish way it was done. As he awaited the inevitable knock on the door, he thought back to the prior evening.

They had gotten back into JFK at 9 PM and convoyed to his estate on Long Island near Bayport. It was more a compound than estate, but it was close to the city. The "staff" had all gone to the servant's quarters and he was shown to a room. He was shown where he could grab a bite to eat and then left on his own. He went back to his room and settled in for the night after doing a sweep of his room and finding the hidden bug.

There was a knock at the door and he went to open the it. Standing there was another one of the detail, Marsden a former Navy Seal. That was all the background he had been able to pull from the man and he was the only one to respond when he had asked around the night before. Marsden motioned for him to follow and he walked away. Gabriel closed the door behind him.

TCOP

Kate and Rick walked into the office and headed to their desks to check email. Jordan looked up and smiled and then her face broke out in a grin. "Congrats, you two...it's about time!"

Kate smiled and thanked her but Rick was pretty quiet as he sat staring at his screen. "Rick?"

He looked over at her but seemed distracted. "Yeah?"

"What's up?"

Rick focused on her. "Sorry. I was just scanning my emails and I have one from Lillian Strand. The name is familiar but I have no idea who she is."

Jordan spoke up. "She's Riley's boss. She heads up CyberCom. I think she used to work for the Bureau...maybe about the time you left."

Rick leaned back in his chair. "Strand...wait! Is she a redhead?"

Kate looked up. "Why?"

Rick snorted. "Because I think I worked a case with her once...I think her name was Strand." He opened the email and started reading. Kate watched him closely as she saw him pale.

"Rick?"

He looked over and smiled slightly before getting up. "I'll be back in a minute." He walked around the corner.

Kate looked concerned. "Jordan, any idea what that was about?"

"None. The only other time I saw him look like that was right after your apartment had been blown up." She looked over at the younger woman. "Why don't you go see what your fiance is up to?" She watched Kate get up and head after Rick then walked over to see what the email was about. When she read it, she shook her head. She had never met Lillian Strand in person, but wondered what kind of person would let someone know they were related and then seemingly write about a current op in the same email. Shaking her head, she went back to the report she had received from Vaughn earlier in the morning. He was observant...she'd give him that. Nothing worth noting but she was sure Rick's profiling would most likely pick up on something useful.

She looked over to where both of them had disappeared. She thought back on what she had read in the email; she thought the world of Rick and counted him among her few real friends. She was glad to see that they had finally realized things as she wanted him to be happy. But she knew the email had thrown him for a loop and it angered her. Rick may not feel the same way about her but she would not let him get hurt without trying to do something about it. She scribbled a quick note and placed it on his keyboard before grabbing her coat. She walked over to where JJ sat and let her know that she was heading out and would be back later in the day. When she headed for the elevator, she looked over and saw Kate holding Rick while they spoke in hushed tones. Nodding to Kate who had looked in her direction she continued on her way.

TCOP

The Senator was in the midst holding court with a group of his most influential donors at the Plaza's Rose Club for lunch when one of his aides suddenly became ill. Paramedics were called and were en route when a second aide fell ill. By the time the first EMT arrived, all of the Senator's staff and the Senator himself were ill, but not one of donors was. The aides had bad stomach cramps and the Senator found himself highly embarrassed with explosive diarrhea

The Senator was rushed out towards his car, but not before he had been a victim of his ailment. As he exited the hotel he was hit with a dozen flashes of light and a bevy of reporters. Groaning in frustration, he was being whisked off to change before his next meeting.

TCOP

Rick and Kate were making their way back to his desk when Penelope Garcia popped out of the Tech Lab. "Sir, you may want to see this!" Rick and Kate got to the lab where a news crew was following Senator Bracken. After he left the crew summed up the story and Rick shook his head before heading back to his desk.

Kate followed him only to grin when under his breath he mumbled, "Mischief managed..."

He looked up at her and winked. "Well, are you up for a trip to Washington? It seems I have a family reunion to attend."

"Whither thou goest..." And then she giggled.

Rick's head snapped up. Kate had just _giggled_.

Kate snorted. "Too soon for wedding humor?"

Rick looked at her lovingly. "Not too soon, Mrs. Castle-to-be. Are you ready to go meet my cousin? As I remember she once flirted with me." His eyes widened. "OH, that's not right. Hope she didn't know that we were related."

Kate's eyes narrowed. "Yes, dear. Let's go meet your cousin so she knows I don't share."

Rick's smirked. "Oh…possessive! Come on, Kate! Let us away to hither and yon."

Kate giggled. "Okay Shakespeare."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Peeling a family layer

The phone on her desk rang. "Hello?"

"Lilli? It's Jack."

"Jack? How's the task force coming?"

"It's going well. Your man Gabriel has given us some good info and Rick has several mini operations running to get other things. I expect it won't be too long before it all comes together. But that's not why I'm calling."

"Oh? Why _are_ you calling then?

"I want to ask you about a certain email."

"Ah."

"Lilli, he doesn't know me very well."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I didn't expect you to reach out...well not yet anyway."

"Damn. I thought he knew everything and that's why you told me."

"He's on his way to see you. The plane lands at Dulles in about twenty minutes."

"Well, Jack, what do you want me to do?"

"Actually, I have a plan. Here's what we'll do..."

TCOP

Work was proceeding well on the painting of the Senator's office. The crew that had been hired was the best at what they did, even if they provided more services than painting.

As fixtures were removed to avoid being painted, state of the art listening devices and cameras were added before they were put back in place. Also, a few extra 'gifts' were left behind for a surprise at some point, compliments of a certain FBI agent. As the supervisor of the CIA's painting 'crew' finalized the last touches, servers were spinning up less than a mile away and a monitoring room was in place at the FBI building with feeds direct to the New York office already completed. If a mouse farted in those offices, Garcia would know.

Locking the door and moving down the hall, Jackson Hunt ended the call to his niece and smiled with satisfaction for a job well done.

TCOP

Rick and Kate exited the taxi just outside the FBI building in DC. Rick turned to tip the driver and looked across the street into the eyes of the CIA liaison. He nudged Kate and she looked over to see the older man give a quick wave before he pulled his phone from his pocket and hit a few keys. Rick's phone buzzed and he looked at the text received before grinning and nodding to the man across the street.

Rick turned to an inquisitive Kate. "He wants to meet us for lunch at one PM. He said he has some information for me. And get this...he wants to meet us at Elephant & _Castle's_...that is so cool!"

Kate laughed. "Only you would go from FBI agent to six year old in a few seconds. Come on, Rick, let's see you wow them and get out of here. This building is daunting and gives me the creeps."

"_Daunting_?" He wipes a pretend tear from his eye. "That was an excellent use of the term, detective." She rolled her eyes at him as she grinned and followed him into the building.

After going through security, he headed for the elevators. Raising an eyebrow when she saw him hit the down arrow, he grinned at her. "I want you to meet someone."

They entered the elevator and Rick had to swipe his ID into the scanner. He pushed the B2 button and they rode silently as they descended. As they got off the elevator he whispered "_Welcome to the batcave..._" and led her off to the right to a set of double doors. She grinned at him as he placed his face to a retinal scanner. After it finished, she heard a click and followed him inside into a room full of analysts and computers.

"Ricky Rodgers? Who the hell let you in?"

Kate looked over to see a man in a wheelchair coming over. "I take it back, Ricky! You bring her in and you can stay as long as you like."

"Down, boy! Didn't we get you neutered?" At that they both burst out laughing.

Kate shook her head. "Any chance of introductions, _Ricky_?"

Rick winked at her. "Kate, this insufferable geek is Andrew McIntyre. Drew, Kate Beckett. And watch your paws...she's an NYPD detective."

Kate smiled. "Nice to meet you. How do you know Rick?"

"Rick and I go way back...even before the Bureau. I met him when he was four and I was five. His mom and mine were in a revival of Death of a Salesman together."

Kate smirked. "So you have some good stories then?"

Rick groaned. "Drew, be nice or I will tell about that time in Queens..."

"Whoa there, Ricky! Enough said. Why don't you follow me? I'll show you the battle room."

They followed Drew across the floor and into a hallway until they had passed two doors. Drew turned around and looked at Kate. "Ricky, does she have the clearance?" At his nod he continued. "Okay then. Kate, beyond this door is what we call a battle room. It is the main base of technical operations for a task force. We monitor feeds and do data searches as well as work with the field tech ops team. You guys were lucky to be able to pull Penelope in; she's one of our best. We are just bringing up live feed from his office now as the painters just left. Come on in." With that he opened the door and wheeled in with them right behind.

Kate's jaw dropped. Several people sat at workstations while three people watched a wall full of monitors. She looked over to see Drew wheel into a station obviously meant for him. He looked back and waved them over. As they approached, Kate saw a murder board similar to the one she had built about her mom's case. She watched as details were being added, but not in a language she understood. It looked like shorthand.

It was a bit overwhelming to think that all of these resources were being used to go after one man. She looked up at one of the larger monitors to see a local DC TV station showing the story about Bracken that they had seen yesterday. Once the show was over she chuckled as the room broke out in laughter. Drew shook his head. "Okay, children...back to work. We've got an _butthole_ to catch." At that the laughter got louder.

Rick winked at Kate. "Drew, quit being so _anal_!" More laughter.

Kate smirked. "That was pretty crappy, Rick." Groans and laughter this time.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Now I know why she is so perfect for you, Ricky."

Rick smiled at Kate. "One of a million reasons, Drew. Now...are we about ready?"

"Oh, Ricky, You know it! We got the authorization from the AG and have fully wired the office for video and audio. We are processing the information that you received from your plant on his protection detail. I am collating the data into a usable brief and should have you some light morning reading by this time tomorrow."

Rick nodded. "That sounds good. Kate and I have to go; I've a meeting upstairs and she is going to keep me company. Jordan will most likely call you tomorrow evening after we've seen the data so that we can make sure we are heading in the right direction."

Drew waved as they left and turned around to make sure he had what Rick Rodgers needed. He owed the man his life and he would not skimp on repayment.

TCOP

Jordan Shaw walked into her Bureau office and sat behind her desk. She had been in New York for the task force but needed to keep abreast of the other cases she had been working on. She took a couple of hours to answer emails, follow up on items and clear her phone messages. Once she had that done, she picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hi. We need to talk." She waited for the other party to respond. "Yes, I am working with him. I actually worked with him a couple of years ago as well."

More responses came from the other caller. "No, he isn't. He just got engaged to his partner. No, partner does not infer gender. She is perfect for him."

Jordan snickers. "No, I am not sweet on him as you say. But I do care about him...he helped save my life and I feel like he's a brother to me. Listen let's just cut to the chase here. Are you really his cousin or is someone playing him?" At the positive response she received her shoulder relaxed. "Good. Now Lillian...please be careful with him. He is really a great guy. Talk to you later."

Jordan smiled. Rick Castle had made an impression on her and she wanted to make sure everything was on the up and up. Now that she was sure, she turned around and finished up her casework so that she could head back to New York.

TCOP

Lillian shook her head as she hung up the phone. Who knew that so many lives would be intertwined by one man's duplicity? So far her path had crossed her uncle, her roommate from college, her agent and her cousin. She looked down at her screen and saw his background; he had been an impressive agent and then disappeared. And to see his success as an author...he was an enigma, to be sure. She blushed when she remembered that she had seriously given thought to seducing him...but she found out that he was married so she didn't.

She wondered why Jack hadn't let him know about their relationship. What was the deal with that? Rick's daughter was almost eighteen now...man, where had the time gone? Sighing, she looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that she needed to leave to make her appointment. She logged off and grabbed her purse before heading out the door.

TCOP

Kate and Rick headed toward their lunch meeting with Hunt after briefing Director Thorne and the AG. Walking hand in hand in the warm sunshine, they looked every bit the part of Federal agents dressed in dark suits and sunglasses. Nearing the restaurant, they saw the older man waiting. He was watching their surroundings cautiously. As they came close he nodded and started walking away from them. They followed appearing to not even notice the man. He ducked into the CVS pharmacy and they followed a minute or so later.

Hunt walked up to them. "Go to the back of the store and wait for me. You've got a tail." He watched as they appeared to be browsing as they made their way back. He pulled out his cell and sent a text before walking towards the entrance. As a large man entered the store, a Metro police car pulled up with its lights on and grabbed the man and threw him to the ground. The commotion caused everyone in the store to come closer and that included Kate and Rick. They saw as the man was escorted to the car and then drove off.

Hunt looked over. "Oh, good! I think our table is ready. Shall we?"

Kate and Rick looked confused but nodded as they followed Hunt back towards the restaurant. Kate leaned over to Rick. "What the hell was that about," she whispered.

He whispered back. "I've no idea."

They followed him into the restaurant. It was decorated like a British Pub and felt like one. Rick had visited a few during research for one of the Derrick Storm books. He followed the older gentleman towards a booth near the back. Rick noticed that someone was already seated and he slowed, making sure his weapon was ready if he needed it. Kate, sensing his change of demeanor, followed suit. As the came to the table, Hunt took a seat next to the other occupant, leaving the seats across open for Kate and Rick. They cautiously entered the booth and sat down.

Rick took stock of the redhead. Ah, so this was Lillian Strand. She did look familiar. He nudged Kate's hand beneath the table and she relaxed. "So...fancy meeting you here, Cousin Lillian."

Hunt audibly groaned. "Son, we need to talk. But let's order first." Rick nodded and looked at the menu. The server came and took their orders and they sat quietly until their drinks arrived.

Rick took a sip of his water and looked up. "It seems we have a few things to talk about. First though, what was that about over at CVS?"

Hunt looked up at him. "You were being followed. I tagged the guy about a half block behind you on the other side of the street."

Kate looked over at Rick. "I didn't see him. Did you?" Rick shook his head.

Hunt smiled. "No reason that you would. He was ex-military...one of the Dragon's goons. I had seen a picture. My people are chatting with him as we speak to see why he was following you and what he has reported."

Kate's eyes widened and she leaned into Rick. "I didn't think with him heading to New York that there would be an issue."

Hunt's phone rand and he stepped away to take the call. Rick took the opportunity to talk to Lillian. "Look, Strand...LilIian…I don't know how you think we are related. Although you and my mother have similar hair color I don't see any resemblance to the Rodgers family."

Lillian thought for a second. "I was told by a reliable source that we were cousins. It is actually a little embarrassing; I remember flirting with you when we worked together before I found out you were married."

Rick chuckled and winked at Kate. "I do kind of remember that. I was in a bad place as my marriage was ending and I had my daughter to think of. I guess if we really are related it worked out for the best, eh?"

Lillian chuckled and nodded. "I suppose so. Oh, here comes lunch." The server loaded the plates onto the table as Hunt returned and sat. They ate for a while and chatted about inconsequential things.

Once the plates were cleared, Hunt spoke up. "Well it seems our friend recognized Detective Beckett and was following you on his own. He was trying to see what she was doing in DC. He had not reported to anyone yet so there will be no repercussions."

Kate looked confused. "But if he saw us won't he report back to the Dragon?"

Hunt smiled grimly. "Don't worry about it, Beckett. He won't get a chance to before it's too late. He has graciously decided to go for a trip south for a few weeks. I'm sure he will be too busy to contact anyone."

Rick raised an eyebrow and then smirked at Kate. "All we need now are Ninja assassins and aliens."

Lillian looked at Rick. "Ummm, Ninjas ARE assassins." Rick groaned and Kate laughed.

Hunt kept his face straight even though he was smiling inside. It seems that Lillian and Rick would get along quite well. But he knew he had to confess. "I hate to end the laughs here, but I think I had better say what I came here to."

The others quieted and looked at him.

He looked at Rick. "Rick, as you know I am your father. I had a sister and she married Leland Strand. Lilli here is indeed your cousin as she is my niece. Unfortunately, your aunt passed away a few years ago. I know that this is a bad time to lay this on you with everything going on, but I wanted you to know in case something happened to me."

Rick looked at his father angrily. "When this is done, I think you and I had better talk. For now, we work together. We'll see what there is to see when this op is done. Kate?" He helped Kate out of the booth and they left the pub.

Hunt looked over at Lillian. "Well, that could have gone better."

"You think?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Hidden layers

As Rick sat next to Kate on the flight back home, he still was processing that he had learned more about his father. He had also met a cousin he had not known existed. If he had not needed to be back in town for the fundraiser he might have stuck around to get more details from them. He had been in shock but Kate's indignation on his behalf had shaken him out of it. He was more in love with her now than he thought was possible.

To have the CIA Assistant Director in Charge of Special Operations as a father was kind of cool. To have a cousin who was in charge of CyberCom was also kind of cool. What wasn't cool, however, was that his father had known about him for most of his life and had never approached him or his mother...well, he had an excuse but Rick was not sure he could accept it. He glanced over at Kate who was looking at him. "Hell of a day, Kate."

"Yeah. So how are you doing?"

"Honestly? I'm kind of in shock. I have two more family members. I had an Aunt Jackie but she passed away. My father is an honest to God spy. I should be thrilled."

"But you aren't."

"No. I'm not. I'm angry to a point. I do know that I would never have survived today without you, Katie love."

She smiled. "I'll always be with you, Alex. Nothing will ever keep us apart for long again."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Rick gave her a wan smile. "And now I have to tell my mother that dear old dad is back...again. Yay me." He leaned back in his seat and took her hand in his. "Take a nap, love. We've got another hour and we have to be at our best tonight." She kissed his cheek and settled back into her seat.

TCOP

Rick stood near the door of the loft in his tux waiting for the women in his life. As he stood there he thought that his father should be there as well. At least he had never married and he had assured Rick that he had no step siblings. Evidently the old man had fallen for his mother, but only time would tell. He turned as he heard the clicking of shoes coming down the stairs.

"You look wonderful, Mother."

Martha smiled at her son. "Thank you, Richard. You look dashing as usual." She gave him a warm smile. She knew something was bothering both her son and his fiancee since their return home earlier, but she had learned that when they wanted to talk they would.

"She's right, Dad. Very 007." Rick turned to his daughter with wide eyes. He knew that she had no idea but that comment was a little too close to the truth for his comfort.

"My daughter is a thing of beauty much like a delicate rose at sunrise." He grinned as she blushed.

Rick looked over as Kate entered the room. His eyes drank her in greedily. "Absolutely stunning, Kate. I am truly a blessed man this evening! I'm not going to want to share any of you with your adoring public!"

Kate rolled her eyes as Alexis giggled. "Okay, Rick...a little over the top."

Martha smiled at Kate. "Katherine, for once I believe my son is not exaggerating. You look lovely, darling."

Kate blushed. "Thank you, Martha. Rick, are we meeting Dad there?"

Rick looked at his watch and nodded. "Yes...and we had better get downstairs. The car should be here momentarily." The four made their way downstairs and headed out to the waiting limo. They chatted about the fundraiser on the ride over to the venue.

When they arrived at the venue they exited the car and smiled for the paparazzi. Kate was on Rick's right arm as he made his way inside. As to an agreement between the two of them, Kate's ring was hidden by Rick's body. They would announce their engagement inside. Kate smiled and thanked the donors for their generosity towards the Johanna Beckett Scholarship and Rick charmed his way through questions about things other than the fundraiser.

Finally they made their way inside and chatted with a few folks including the mayor. When Kate saw Bracken she stiffened and got Rick's attention. Rick winked at her and led her over to the Senator.

Bracken saw when they entered and it took everything he had not to glare at them. There were some serious movers and shakers in attendance; he did not want any negative attention. He stiffened slightly as he saw them making their way over and plastered a smile on his face. "Mr. Castle, Detective Beckett. Nice turnout."

Rick smiled and looked around the room. "Yes it is. It never ceases to amaze me the turnout at these types of events. You know, as a writer I am always curious about the way people act or do the things they do." He leaned in conspiratorially. "For instance, do you wonder how many people attend these events and donate out of a _guilty conscience_?"

Kate had to turn away as she realized what he just said.

Rick grinned. "I mean maybe someone was cheating on their wife and since the wife supports the issue the purse strings loosen a bit. You never know! Well, Senator, I don't want to monopolize you. We have to make the rounds since this is in honor of Kate's mother's passing. If you'll excuse us?" At the Senator's nod he headed with Kate towards his poker buddies.

Patterson smiled as they drew near. "Good turnout, Ricky! Looks like your efforts are paying off."

Rick smiled. "Thanks, Jim. And thanks for your donation for our auction."

Kate nodded. "We really appreciate all you have done to support Mom's scholarship."

Patterson smiled. "Well it's the least I can do for the woman who puts up with Rick here."

Kate giggled. "Well, he's kind of grown on me. Can you keep a secret?" At his nod she briefly showed her left hand.

Just as he was about to reply a dinner bell rang. Everyone started to make their way to their seats except for Kate and Rick, who headed up to the podium. Rick held Kate's hand until they were both standing, ready to speak.

Kate smiled at Rick and squeezed his hand. They had practiced the speech until she had it memorized.

Rick started off. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Oh, and you too Patterson." The crowd laughed and Patterson shook his head. "We are pleased that you could attend the second annual fundraiser for the Johanna Beckett Memorial Scholarship fund. I know the beautiful lady next to me needs no introduction, but I'll tell you a bit about her and the Beckett family anyway. I do have a great speaking voice, you know." He winked at the laughing crowd as Kate lightly smacked his arm.

"Detective Katherine Beckett is one of the finest people you could ever hope to meet. She is one of New York's finest, a member of the 12th precinct and the daughter of the lady who we are here to speak about tonight. Her father Jim was lucky enough to catch the eye of a beautiful young lawyer named Johanna Houghton. The couple eventually married and Johanna became known for her sense of justice. She was a champion for those who did not have access to the prestigious law firms of the city. She dedicated her life to her family and to those that needed her help. She joined the Justice Initiative and helped to make sure that no one went unrepresented.

And then Johanna was cut down cruelly in the prime of her life by persons not yet known; taken from her family and friends by a random act of violence per the police reports."

Kate smiled at Rick and then started her part. "My mother's death was hard on all of us and it took years for us to recover. But while we lost a wife and mother, those unjustly accused or not represented experienced a travesty of justice. When Rick came to me a little over a year ago with the idea to establish the scholarship I was overwhelmed at the thought that someone who was not related to her would want to honor my mother's memory. But then he explained it to me; this was not to honor her memory but her legacy. That out there were students who held the same ideals close to their hearts as my mother. And it was this thought that made us start this."

Rick smiled at Kate as he took back over. "We hope that you will help us honor her legacy as we enjoy a great meal and camaraderie this evening. We've all been blessed in our lives. Let's help the students carry on her work and open our checkbooks tonight to make sure that everyone has the representation that they deserve. After dinner will be the auction but let's get this started." Rick pulled out his checkbook and wrote a check. Ripping it out he motioned over to Jim. "Jim, you be our collector tonight. Take this check as a start of tonight's goodwill."

Jim walked over and took the check from Rick. He looked at it and smiled. "Thanks, Rick. Now enjoy your dinner everyone!" They all made their way to their seats as the servers came forward to the tables to start serving dinner.

TCOP

Bracken watched as the writer walked away. For a moment, he panicked. Had he just been told that his secrets were known? Nah. He was being schmoozed to give up some cash. He'd write a check for a few hundred out of his 'special' funds and make nice. These things were great for drumming up support from all the rich do-gooders. That detective, though...even though she was a pain and he really should get rid of her he had to admit that she was one luscious female. Maybe he'd get rid of the writer? Nah...Too much paperwork for someone so unimportant.

He took his seat and watched the speeches as he drank a bit of wine. He was still cautious about his stomach, although oddly it had stopped as quickly as it started. Weird. Johanna Beckett...now there was a pain in the ass! Best thing he ever did was make sure she was quieted. She was the first of many obstacles he'd overcome. But she was old news. He had to figure out what was behind the string of bad luck he'd had lately.  
Oh, great...now the writer was writing a check to show off. As the meal was served...man that server was a fine specimen of womanhood...he made small talk with the others at his table (even that jerk Weldon!) and sat back to plan how he was going to announce his candidacy for President. He smiled to himself as he thought how much power he would have then.

TCOP

Kate and Rick took to the dance floor after the auction. Rick smiled as he twirled her around the floor. "You know, Katie love, you are the most beautiful here tonight."

Kate blushed. "Come on, Alex. You just want to take me to bed."

Rick grinned. "While that is true, I am also being truthful."

"Thanks, Alex. I try to make myself look good for you."

He leaned back a bit to look her in the eyes. "Kate, you are beautiful when you wake up in the morning...you know you don't need makeup! You're extraordinary naturally!"

"Right...so...when do we want to let people know we're engaged?"

Rick looked at his watch as the song ended. "Ummm...in ten seconds?" About then, there was a drum roll.

"_A drum roll_? Really?"

Rick led Kate to the stage and stepped behind the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen...oh and you too, Patterson. Sorry I keep forgetting you! Thank you all so much for your support here tonight! Between the auction and the donations we have raised over $300,000 for the scholarship!" Kate's eyes widened as the applause swelled. "The Becketts and I want to thank you so much on behalf of the future recipients of the scholarship. Tonight has been a great success in more ways than one." Rick looked over at Kate and smiled. "I learned about Johanna Beckett almost four years ago when I met her daughter. Having worked with Kate and becoming friends with her, I got a peek at what Johanna must have been like. Then I fell in love with Kate and learned more. Well, we are now happy to be announcing our engagement! So, even though Johanna is not here in person, we know that my future mother-in-law is here in spirit and we all thank you...so very much. Enjoy the rest of the evening!" Kate and Rick walked off the stage hand in hand to thunderous applause. They were immediately surrounded by fans and well-wishers. After almost thirty minutes when the rush died down they found themselves surrounded by their friends. They spent the next hour dancing with each other, their respective parent and their friends before they said their goodbyes and headed home.

As they entered the loft, Rick took Kate's shawl as she removed her shoes and guided her to the couch. He sat down beside her and pulled her feet into his lap and started massaging them.

"Oh...you're hired. Don't tell my fiance, though; he's the jealous type!"

"Ah...so, this man of yours; does he treat you right?" He looked around the room. "I could take you away from all of this if you wanted."

Kate grinned. "He treats me well enough, I suppose. And he's ruggedly handsome. He's full of surprises, too! And I do love him."

"I suspect he loves you as well...just my luck, though. I meet a stunningly beautiful woman and she's taken. I guess I will just have to stop looking."

Kate grinned and snuggled into his side. "Yeah, that's a good idea. I don't share, Alex."

"Neither do I, Katie love." He looked up thoughtfully at the calendar. "Kate, what do you say about driving up the beach house tomorrow morning? We can come back Sunday afternoon."

Kate kissed the underside of his jaw. "Sure...don't we need to be here for the case?"

"I can let Jordan know and we're only a couple hours away if need be. Honestly not much will happen before they get back to DC on Monday."

"Okay then...we'll go to the beach."

"What a great idea Mrs. Castle-to-be!"

"I know...sometimes they just pop out of nowhere." She giggled. "Let's go get some sleep."

"Another great idea, Katie love! You're on a roll."

Kate grinned impishly. "Soon we'll be on a bed..." With that, she jumped up and ran towards the bedroom, being followed by Rick. After some time in the bed, on the floor and in the shower they finally fell asleep.

TCOP

"Shaw."

"Hey, Jordan. We get anything yet?"

"Hi, Rick. Not a thing...except Gabriel reported that Bracken was quite upset last night...you know anything about that?"

Rick chuckled. "No idea, Jordan. He seemed okay when I spoke to him last night. Well, okay for a megalomaniac."

"Right. So, did you miss me or is there a reason for calling me at...6:30? Rick, are you nuts?"

"Shh Jordan, don't tell Kate, but I'm trying to seduce you by asking Kate to marry me. Is it working?"

Jordan laughed. "Not a bit, Rick. You're off your game, I think."

"Oh, believe me Jordan...if I wanted you...I got game."

"I have no doubts about that, Rick. Now, about the call?"

"Fine...be that way! I'm going off grid until late tomorrow night. We are heading out to the Hamptons and will be home around six or so tomorrow evening. Can you please handle things until then? I don't expect much activity until Monday."

"Sure. Call me when you get back, just in case."

"Will do. Talk to you later!" Jordan rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed. If there had been no Kate, she would have loved to see what Rick was like as a boyfriend. Shaking her head, she got out of bed to start her day.

TCOP

Kate smiled as she watched the landscape slowly turn from city streets to open road. As the city fell farther into the rearview mirror, she felt the strains of the last several days begin to fade away. She looked over at her partner. He was typing away at a furious pace as she drove them towards their weekend escape. Just as they had walked into the underground garage of their loft, He got a gleam in his eye and handed her the keys to the Ferrari.

They had been on the road for about an hour when he closed the laptop. He stretched and rubbed his eyes. Looking around he grinned.

Kate chuckled. "Welcome back."

He smiled and looked over. "Thanks, love. Sorry but I learned a long time ago...when inspiration strokes, I have to get it out or take a chance on losing it."

"It's okay, Rick. We're almost there."

He looked at his watch. "Hungry?" She nodded. "I know a little place up here. Really good banana pancakes and great coffee."

"I'm sold! Where is this place?"

He looked around. "About a mile ahead we can get off on South Emery. Turn right and then make a left on South Elmwood. It's a couple of blocks up on the left."

She followed his directions and he pointed out the Bird on the Roof restaurant. She pulled in and they got out of the car and stretched. "That feels good," she sighed.

Rick smiled. "Come on...I'm hungry!" She laughed as he took her hand and pulled her behind him through the door.

She looked around at the quaint little diner. With white walls and blue tablecloths it looked much like she had imagined. They were seated at a table and handed menus. Rick ordered their coffee and she looked at the menu. They served eggs Benedict with smoked salmon or prosciutto, omelets, frittatas, and pancakes topped with fruit. She looked over at Rick and he was smiling at her. "So what's good here?"

"Well, I like almost everything. I think today I am going to have the banana pancakes."

"That sounds good. Want to share some bacon?"

"You are truly my soul mate!"

She rolled her eyes. Just as she was about to respond to him their server came back with their coffees. "Are you ready to order?"

Rick looked at Kate and she nodded. "I think we'll have two orders of the banana pancakes with extra whipped cream and a large order of bacon to share."

The server smiled at them and walked away towards the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later they were smiling as they fought for the last piece of bacon. Rick snatched it but then Kate bit her bottom lip and he handed it over to her.  
"Not fair, Kate."

"All's fair in love and bacon." He snorted. "Don't laugh at me, Rick. Bacon is serious."

He shook his head and grabbed the check to pay. "Come on, silly woman. Let's get to the house." She followed him back to the car via the cashier and they drove on to the house. Once there they took their bags inside and sat at the table to plan their stay.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 - THE PLOT THICKENS

As they drove back into the city, Kate smiled remembering the fun they had on their mini vacation. It was a nice relaxing weekend, full of cuddling and times when they just talked or read. They had dinner at a nice restaurant but nothing fancy. They walked on the beach and talked about their wedding and what they wanted. They discussed children and money. Kate felt at peace with it all and was thankful that they had taken the time to be alone while they could.

As they entered the garage, Rick's phone rang. "Castle…oh, hey Mark!" He listened for a bit and then smiled. "Excellent! Great work, man! Send me what you have. Thanks!" he hung up and looked at Beckett. "It's coming together Katie love!" Then he kissed her. "Let's head up and I can give you some of the details." They grabbed their bags and headed to the elevator.

Rick opened the door and they took their bags inside. Rick went to get coffee started while Kate took their dirty clothes and started the washer. After messages were checked and coffee done, they headed towards the couch. Kate looked over at him. "What did Mark have to say?"

"This is serious, Kate. We are entering into some dangerous territory. We now have to brief POTUS as we have verified not only internal items, but international ones as well."

Kate's eyes widened. "What did they find out? Oh, and what's POTUS?"

"Bracken's the ringleader for sure...but we knew that. The account number we gave him is his campaign fund account when he was first running for the Senate. The thing is we've heard about the 'Dragon' but that isn't Bracken. For the sake of the op we'll still refer to him as that. The 'Dragon' is someone else. Bracken is known as 'Lazarus' by his associates. Mark's sending the details, but he told me that the account was the first of several and it was the key to unraveling the whole mess. We have a monetary trail that ties him to Coonan, Lockhart, Maddox and many more. We have new names to look at as well. One is so high that we need to let POTUS know what we are doing. POTUS is what we call the President of the United States...much less to say."

"How will we do that without tipping Bracken off?"

"Well, tomorrow POTUS will be in town to meet with the Israeli Prime Minister at the UN. When he leaves there he is supposed to make his way to Midtown to visit a daycare. I'll call Jordan to see if she can get us access there and we can give him a quick rundown."

Kate looked alarmed. "We?"

"Yes. We. Come on, he's a nice guy! Even Mother likes him and she hasn't liked a politician since she flirted with Reagan at the Kennedy Center gala back in 1983."

"Okay."

Rick dialed Jordan's number. "Hi Jordan...yeah. Listen I need you to call Thorne. We have a situation. See if he can come down here for a six am briefing...yes I know but I want to do it in person and we don't have much time. Yes and we need to find Hunt as well. Just tell him the game's afoot. He'll know what to do. Thanks. See you in the morning. Oh? It was good thanks. All right...bye."

"You know, now I understand why you look at me so oddly when I am on the phone about a case. I kind of know what was going on but I'm not sure."

He smiled. "Well, she thought we could do the briefing remotely but with POTUS in the picture I would like to be sure that we are secure. Oh, and she wanted to know how our weekend went."

"That was sweet of her."

"Yeah, she's really a nice lady with a crappy job. She's had a rough couple of years since she first worked with us, but I don't think she's let it get her down."

Kate was concerned. "What happened?"

"Well, I doubt she would care if I told you...a couple of months after the Dunn case she called me in tears and asked if I knew a good lawyer. Her husband left her and their daughter for his 23 year old assistant. I helped her find a place she could afford and had Steve's office represent her."

Kate frowned. "Why did she call you?"

"Well, it's because she needed a friend. And she knew that's all I would be since I was so in love with you."

"Damn...sorry, Rick. She is the only one that has ever had me concerned when it came to you."

"Katie love, if we had never gotten together...maybe I would have asked her to dinner. But my heart is yours."

Kate smiled. "Thanks, Alex. You already know you have mine as well."

Rick stood up. "We have to get up pretty early; let's get ready for bed."

"Sounds like a plan."

TCOP

Rick and Kate walked into the office a little after 5. Jordan was there along with most of the team. About 5:15 the elevator doors opened; Thorne and Hunt came over. Rick took them into a conference room and closed the door.

Kate's phone buzzed with an incoming text about 5:45. She read the text and headed over to talk to Jordan. "Rick just texted me; he wants us to get people moving so that we can get started soon."

Jordan looked up at the door and nodded. "Okay, people. Let's get ready to head into the briefing room."

Kate watched as the other agents who had been milling around began to head to the room. She went over to make sure that the techs headed over as well. As she made her way back to Jordan's desk, the door to the conference room opened and Rick came out shaking his head. The directors headed directly to the briefing room.

Kate looked at her partner. "You okay, Rick?"

"Yeah...they just won't give up."

"What do you mean?"

"Later, okay? I do need to talk to you about it but we don't have time right now." She nodded her acceptance and the three of them headed towards the room to fill everyone in on where things stood.

TCOP

The three of them headed into the briefing room. Rick had picked up his planner when they passed his desk. He looked up at the assembled agents and the two directors as well as Jordan and Kate standing behind him. "Good morning, everyone. Thanks for coming. This is a status meeting for task force 13-081 Codename: Dragonslayer. I am sure you all remember Agent Shaw and Detective Beckett.

"Let's begin. As of this morning we know the following:  
1) The target codenamed Dragon is United States Senator William Bracken.  
2) There are approximately 125 additional individuals that we need to retain; some are current office holders including one other Senator, three Congressmen and the Vice President.  
3) We have tracked operations to include both interstate and foreign activities within three foreign countries.  
4) Bracken is responsible for at least 32 murders via conspiracy. He is also into extortion, bribery and illegal campaign funds.

There is much more but we are still collating evidence. We actively have one agent on his security detail, one in his personal staff and three others in support positions. Agent Shaw will brief you on inter-agency cooperation."

Jordan stepped up. "We are currently working with the CIA, CyberCom and the Secret Service. We will be contacting the US Marshals to assist us in rounding up suspects when the final operation goes down. AD Hunt has offered teams to assist the take-down in Switzerland, Turkey and Colombia. Detective Beckett will now inform us on Bracken as a threat assessment."

Kate stepped up. "Bracken and I have crossed paths several times. He is dangerous and has a wide network of moles in many organizations, including the FBI, CIA and the NYPD. We believe he is a psychopath; he certainly has many of the indicators." Kate then stepped back and Rick stood behind the podium.

"We have approximately seventy two hours to complete our Intel, and then we will plan execution. Let's get this bastard. Dismissed."

As they filtered out, Hunt and Thorne nodded to the three on the dais to wait. Once the others were gone they closed the door. Thorne looked up at Rick. "So, are we confident that we are going to have enough information and evidence to nail this guy?"

Rick nodded. "Besides what we said in the meeting, we have financial records back to 1995, as well as a lead on a recording that will implement him in at least one of the murders. That, people, is our smoking gun."

Kate and Jordan looked at each other before Jordan spoke. "When did you get this information, Rodgers?"

"About 30 minutes ago. And it was very cryptically described." He briefly looked up at Hunt. "Do we know when POTUS is due?"

They heard the door opening and a couple of Secret Service people entered the room, followed by the President. "That would be now, Agent Rodgers."

Rick looked around at the others and chuckled. "I think you broke them, Sir."

They were not prepared for the loud braying laughter. "You didn't warn them, did you Rick?"

Rick chuckled. "No, Sir. Always keep them on their toes."

The President laughed again and then sobered. "Shall we begin?"

Rick looked up at Thorne, who nodded. "Yes, Sir. We are currently working on a high profile case involving Senator Bracken. Based on what we have found out so far, we are going to be charging him with over thirty counts of conspiracy to commit murder, almost two hundred county of bribery and over one hundred counts of extortion among others."

"That's quite a list. Surely he did not act alone?"  
"That is one of our problems, Sir. We have identified well over a hundred co-conspirators. And Sir, the VP is one of them."

The President sat heavily. "I can't believe it...I've known him for years!"

At that Thorne interrupted. "Sir, the evidence is irrefutable. I have seen it and both Hunt and I have confirmed it. We have also confirmed the evidence in regards to Senator Wilkinson and Evans, Jamison and Robards from Congress."

The President sat and looked towards the floor. "When will the arrests be made?"

Rick looked at the man. "Our operational window is from Wednesday night at 10 PM to Friday morning at 6 AM, Sir."

The President straightened his shoulders and stood. "Very well. Now what can I do to help?"

TCOP

As the meeting continued at the New York FBI Field Office, the Senate Office staff for Senator Bracken began filing into their newly painted offices. Admiring the changes, they went about their business and copies came on, copy machines warmed up and gossip around the water cooler and coffee machine began. And in a room a couple hundred miles away recording devices and real time analysts settled in to find the final pieces needed to complete their mission.

The Senator arrived shortly before nine AM and went straight through to his office. There was a vote scheduled for mid-afternoon, but before that he had to get the latest update from his special projects. He picked up his phone and called for his personal assistant. "Send Jerry in as soon as he gets here...oh and get me a coffee."

Ten minutes later he was sipping on his coffee working on a draft of his speech when the door opened. "You wanted to see me Mike?"

"Yeah Jerry; come on in and take a seat while I finish this sentence." The older man sat down and opened up his planner. When the Senator got this way he knew something was up. "So, Jerry," the Senator began, "Where are we on finding that tape?"

"Well, we took inventory at a couple of places and nothing has come up so far. Are you sure it even exists?"

"Montgomery alluded to it and it wasn't at Raglan's place. Did you check at the Detective's apartment?"

"We did more than once. And her desk at the Precinct was done by our guy there. Nothing was found."

"It has to be there somewhere. Anyone check at the writer's place?"

"Sir we have a better chance of breaking into Fort Knox. And I am sure she wouldn't want them involved; since they got engaged, she's been on a leave of absence and neither have been seen except for the other night at the gala. Evidently they are spending time out on Long Island...most likely making like bunnies." He snorted.

Bracken glared. "What would the odds be of making her a widow?"

Jerry looked surprised. "Sir, you've always kept away from the writer as he is too high profile. Are you sure you want to open that can of worms?"

"I want her miserable, Jerry. After she has been miserable for a while, I want her gone. No one threatens me and gets away with it. Then we go after Montgomery."

"I'll look into it then and get back with you."

"I want to know something in two weeks."

"Yes Sir!"

Bracken turns around in dismissal as the other man leaves. He knows that he needs to be careful, but there's too much riding on the next few months to let anything happen.

TCOP

When the Senator had headed back to DC, Gabriel had been told to stay in New York for a couple days to work up some ways to improve security at the house. He was able to tap into the video feed and watch the meeting between Bracken and his chief of security. He called Riley and asked her to get Beckett and meet her at her apartment.

He was leaning against his car when they arrived. Riley walked over and grinned. "So, what's up?"

"Bracken admitted in a meeting this morning to several things, one of them being that they had been in Beckett's apartment. So I thought we would take a look and see what they had done."

Kate shook her head. "I haven't been here in a few weeks except to check the mail. I moved most of my stuff to Rick's loft."

Gabriel smirked. "Well, it won't hurt to take a look around, now will it?"

Ten minutes later, Kate angrily exited her bedroom. Even though things had initially appeared to be all right, she knew something was off.

First, the matchstick that she always stuck in the door when she closed it was already on the floor when she opened it. The matchstick trick was something she had picked up from Rick's second book. His character had a suspicion that someone kept going in his room and that was how he confirmed it. A broken piece of matchstick just below the doorknob would not usually be noticed as it fell to the floor.

Next, her computer chair was not as she had it. She was very particular about the placement of the chair when she was not using it.

Finally, her copies of Rick's books were in order. She always kept his first and second novel reversed. She had never known why, but it seemed right. She had just recently found out that he had actually written the second one first, but initially refused to publish it. Once his second novel had been published and hit the best seller list, fans had clamored for more and he had done an edit and published it. Thankfully she had her mother's copies at the loft.

Nothing appeared to have been taken. She checked her nightstand and made sure her mother's datebook was there. Riley noticed her holding the book. "What's that?"

Kate looked up. "It was my mom's date book. The one she had in her office when she was killed."

Gabriel walked in as she finished. "You mind if I take a look?"

Kate held it out. "You won't be able to read it...the woman had a code."

Gabriel flipped through it. "She was killed in January right?" Kate nodded. "It looks like she had dinner planned with you and your dad on the 9th."

Kate looked up surprised. "That's right. How did you know?"

"It's written in her book." He flipped it open to the date. Written at 7 PM was 'JKD- UP'. "It means Jim and Kate for Dinner at the usual place."

"Wait...how can you know that?"

"Oh, it's Delta shorthand. Was someone in your family in the Army?"

"Yes, my grandfather. He was in World War 2, Korea and Vietnam. He got out in 1969 when he was wounded. Why?"

"He must have taught the shorthand to your mom. That's what the whole book is coded in."

Kate looked at him. "That may be helpful. Can you come back with me and show Rick?"

"Let's go." They locked up and headed back to the FBI field office.

TCOP

When they got back to the office, Gabriel and Riley headed to the tech office to get the pages of Johanna's journal scanned into the system. Kate looked around and saw Rick talking to JJ. She smiled when she saw him showing her a picture of Alexis and she showed him a picture of a little boy. Kate walked up and smiled.  
"Oh, he's a cutie. What's his name?"

JJ smiled. "Henry. He's a handful, just like his daddy."

"He'll have them eating out of his hand."

Rick smiled at the two of them and then turned towards Kate. "How did it go?"

"Someone had been in there. The toothpick had fallen."

Rick chuckled. "I knew that would work. I used to do it on Mother all the time."

JJ looked confused and Kate winked at Rick. "I once read in a book about placing a matchstick in your door when you close it and then breaking the matchstick so that people can't see it. If you later open your door and the matchstick is already on the floor you know someone went in the room."

JJ looked impressed. "Wow. That's a very cool low tech way to do that. Not many would suspect something like that. That's ingenious."

Rick smirked. "Why thanks, JJ. I did it in 'Flowers for your Grave'."

Kate chuckled. "Anyway, we looked around and nothing was taken but there were signs that things had been looked at. I was looking to make sure that my mom's datebook was there when Gabriel saw it. Rick, you remember what her coded entries look like?"

He nodded. "Yeah she had her own personal shorthand."

Kate looked over towards the tech area. "It wasn't as personal as we thought. It seems that my mom wrote in a code that is used by Delta soldiers and Gabriel is in the process of working with Garcia to decipher it."

Rick smiled. "That's great! All we need now is to find that tape and if what we think was written in that book is there then we have him."


	13. Chapter 13

AN: And now we see things coming together. I've been asked why this isn't longer. Firstly, this is the first successful attempt I've had at writing something of any moderate length for several years. I do love Castle and am a Caskett shipper, so this was something to whet my own appetite for writing. I also like to explore the 'What If' scenarios. As in this case, what if Rick was much more than he let on? I am also trying to stretch myself beyond my comfort zone. What if Caskett were a bust? What if 3XK were not really dead? These topics are started im planning stages. We'll see what I can come up with. For now, let's continue our journey and I hope you continue to enjoy my musings...

CHAP 13 - Peeling the final layer

Rick and Kate were just finishing lunch when his phone rang. He answered and put it on speaker. "What do you have, Jordan?"

"Is Kate with you?"

"She is...why?"

"You two need to get up here _ASAP_. We may have something."

"We're on our way." They cleaned up the table and threw away their trash.

As they came up to the elevator, Rick turned to Kate. "The next twenty four hours are going to be crucial and I will warn you I will be acting less like Rick Castle and more like Rick Rodgers, but that's out of necessity. I love you and I cannot wait to marry you; I hope you know that."

"I do, Rick. I am so ready for this bastard to be gone from our lives."

"Me, too. Let's get through this and we'll grab the folks we need and get married. I don't want to wait to plan a big wedding...do you?"

She smiled softly at him. "All I need there is me and you. I love you, Rick."

They entered the empty elevator and pushed the floor button. He kissed her gently. "I love you, Katie. Let's do this." He turned back to the front and she watched him change into Rick Rodgers. She nodded and steeled herself to get through the next few days.

They stepped off the elevator looking as if they were two different people than got on. The staccato of her heels echoed off the walls. JJ leaned over to Jordan and grinned. "Don't look now, but _Hell's a-comin_'."

Jordan took in the demeanor of the two approaching and straightened in her seat. She thought she knew everything about Richard Castle aka Rodgers, but she had never seen this version. Gone was the lighthearted man she'd met and in his place was the legend she'd heard about most of her career. Here was the man that had put away dozens of serial killers; and he was ready for battle.

"Shaw, you said you've got something?"

"Let's talk to Garcia." She got up and they headed for the Tech area. "Garcia, tell us what you all have found."

Penelope looked over and nodded. "Gabriel decoded Mrs. Beckett's planner. She had made some notes that we think may have some significance. I'll put them up on the screen and Gabriel can decipher them."

Gabriel started explaining. "On December 27th she had a meeting with Joe Pulgatti. Her notes indicate that he questioned how McAllister was able to find a witness when only he, Armen and the three masked men were in the alley. She thought it was good enough to pull the records for a look. She also noted that the shooting was an accident and that the shooter was a young black man; he could see the skin through the eye holes of the ski mask." Kate's eyes glistened as she hears Gabriel speaking. She saw Rick's jaw tighten, but that was the only indication that there was any emotion from him.

Gabriel continued when Garcia brought up a new image. "On December 29th she noted that she had gotten a hold of a tape that indicated that her life might be in danger. There were some men on the tape discussing the fact that she had been to see Pulgatti and that she had requested a copy of the arrest records from the clerk. She knew she had to do something about the tape so it would be safe if something happened to her. She had gotten a gift from her husband for Christmas...a family of elephants."

Kate grinned. "Elephants were her favorite animal. The families stay together and she thought that they were majestic."

Gabriel smiled. "She found that the bull elephant came apart and she slipped the tape inside of it and glued the halves together. The last entry was from January 9th." Kate gasped. "She had left a note in her favorite book and said that Kate would know the one. That note told the hiding place of the tape."

Kate thought back. "I don't remember any note. The book she would be referencing is in our bookcase at the loft. She had a paper she was using as a bookmark..."

Rick was already on his phone. "Alexis...are you at home? Good. I need a favor; can you get Kate's copy of my first book? Thanks." About thirty seconds later he resumed. "You have it? Great! Can you look through it and see if there are any papers in it? None? Hang on a second." He looked to Kate. "Did your mom have a favorite part of the book?"

She nodded. "She loved at the end when he was taken away in handcuffs."

Rick nodded and pulled the phone back up. "Lex, page 189. Okay, now is there any written there? Underlined? Hang on a second let me grab a pen. Okay...read them to me." He wrote down letters and then read them back. "KIfUgtthsIded...vlsimno...brckn...pdklr...tpinbll...lvulwys."

Gabriel closed his eyes. "Kate, if you get this, I'm dead. Vulcan Simmons is not the boss...bracken...paid killer. The tape is in the Bull. I love you, always."

Rick pulled Kate to him as she burst into tears. "Shhh, I've got you. Jordan, go to the 12th and take Gabriel with you. There is a family of elephants on Kate's desk. Get them and come straight back here. I'm going to get Kate out of here for a few." They scrambled to perform their duties as Rick pulled Kate out to find some coffee.

TCOP

Jordan stepped off the elevator onto the 4th floor of the precinct and headed straight towards Kate's desk. The floor was mostly empty except for the man going through Beckett's desk. Drawing her gun, she walked up behind him. "Lose something?"

The man turned around and froze looking down the business end of her gun. "Umm, yeah. I thought I left my favorite notebook here in Kate's desk. Uh, why the weapon? I'm Detective Demming from Robbery. Kate and I used to date."

Gabriel moved from behind Jordan. He looked off in the distance. "Ah, Tom Demming. Interesting...you and she dated a few years ago." Gabriel smirked. "Funny that you should want your favorite notebook years later."

Jordan shook her head. "Stand slowly, Demming. And put your hands on your head. We're going to have to ask you to come with us."

Demming stood up, knowing that he was well and truly caught. Gabriel kept his weapon on him as Jordan cuffed him and read him his rights. They started towards the elevator as Gabriel put the elephants into a bag to take them back to Rick and Kate. He was sure Demming was going to hate life once Rick got ahold of him.

TCOP

Tom Demming knew he was in trouble as soon as he saw Jordan Shaw. He remembered the FBI agent from when she had worked with Kate and writer monkey and knew she was not one to take chances. He did not know the other guy but he was definitely not one to be trifled with. He found himself sitting in the back of a black SUV with a gun on him. He looked up when he heard Shaw on the phone as she drove.

"We have it. Tell Rodgers that we are en route; we just have to drop off some trash at the dump. Have the Reaper meet us at the dump. I'm sure he will be happy when he sees our gift." She turned around to Gabriel. "Bag him, please."

"My pleasure." Suddenly a black hood was placed over his head and he lost consciousness. Gabriel laughed. "He's such a lightweight...I think he fainted!"

Jordan laughed. She turned the SUV around and drove straight back the way they came until she had passed the precinct; she drove several blocks and turned into a parking lot. She passed a few buildings and stopped next to a silver Mercedes. She got out and talked to the driver. She opened the back door and got Gabriel to help her carry Demming to the back seat of the other car. They got back into the SUV and drove towards the office.

Gabriel looked over at Jordan. "What the hell was that all about?"

"The CIA wanted to ask him a few questions."

"Who the hell is the Reaper?"

"Rick's father. I will fill you in more later."

TCOP

Jordan and Gabriel walked straight to Kate. "Here are your elephants. They do feel heavy."

Kate looked up at Jordan. "These have been on my desk since I made detective in 2006. I had the answer right there."

Jordan put a hand on her shoulder. "And now it's here. Let's see what your mom left for us, okay?"

Kate nodded and cracked open the largest elephant. Out fell a micro cassette. Kate held it up in her hand and almost cried...she was so close.

Rick came up with a small recorder and took the cassette that Kate handed him and inserted it in the player. He turned the volume up and pressed the play button.

The audio was pretty clear for being quite e few years old. A sound like someone was scooting a chair was followed by the familiar voice of Bracken. "Thanks for coming in you three. I need a couple of things and you are just the people to make it happen."

A second voice that sounds like John Raglan replies. "Well, you got us here Bracken. Now what do you want?"

Bracken replies. "That lawyer Beckett is snooping around. She spoke to Pulgatti...and I know you all don't want anyone talking to him."

A third voice that must be Gary McAllister replies. "Yeah we get it. What do you want us to do? If we push too much we'll get fingered."

Bracken: "If you know of anyone that was willing to get their hands dirty I would make it worth their while."

Raglan: "I heard of a guy...he isn't cheap. He goes by the name Rathbone."

Bracken: "Contact him. Leave my name out of it. Have him make it look like a gang attack." There is a few seconds of silence. "You're awful quiet tonight. Is there a problem?"

A fourth voice is heard that is familiar to them. "I really don't want any part of a murder. I know what we did was bad and I am sorry every day for what happened to Armen, but I really don't want a part of this." There's the sound of a chair scooting again and footsteps fading away.

Bracken: "Will he be a problem?"

McAllister: "No sir...Roy's problem is that he wants to be a Detective soon and he would rather keep a low profile."

Bracken: "Well so that he doesn't. I have to get back to the office. Keep me posted."

The tape ended and the room was silent. Each person that heard the tape was mulling over their reaction.

Kate was angry at what she heard, but she was saddened to have confirmation that her Captain was involved, even though Jacobs had told her previously.

Jordan was happy that the bastard had basically been caught red-handed.

Rick watched Kate and knew that she was agonizing over both Roy's involvement and that they planned her mother's murder.

Gabriel was silently using his chip to validate voice samples to people so that it was admissible in court.

Tom Demming was about five miles away and was waking up realizing that he was tied to a chair and naked.

TCOP

"_So good of you to join us_."

Demming's heart almost stopped. He looked around and it was totally dark except for a bright light right in front of him.

_"I do so hope you are comfortable. How was your flight?_"

"My flight? What are you talking about? I want my lawyer!"

The laugh that he heard almost made him wet himself. "I'm afraid, Mr. Demming, that a lawyer would not do you much good. Now, I know that you want to save yourself, isn't that right?" Demming nodded. "Good...good. Now, here are the rules. You talk and tell me the truth, we move on. If you don't I will remove one hair at a time from you. Do you understand?" Another nod.

"Then let's begin. We shall start easily and move up. That is the correct way to do these things. First, a very easy one! What is your name?"

"Tom Demming."

"Very good! See? Easy! Next question: Who is your employer?"

Demming looked confused. "The New York Police Department."

"See? Again, very easy, next: Who is your other employer?"

Demming's eyes widened. He decided to play dumb. "What other employer?"

There was a sigh, "Now see, Mr. Demming. Wrong answer." The lights went out and he felt excruciating pain in his groin. The lights came back up and showed tears running down Demming's face.

"I did not say where we would be pulling the hair from, did I? Ah, at my age I do forget some things, I do apologize. Now let us return to the question. Who is your other employer?"

Demming could not answer fast enough. "Senator Bracken. His chief of security paid me $25,000 to try to find some tape that Kate supposedly had."

"Very good. See? You told me what I want and now I will insure that you will no longer be tortured."

"Thank you."

"Oh, Mr. Demming you are so welcome! I am sure we shall see each other again. We will give you a room to rest up in and something warm to eat. Have a pleasant evening!"

The light went out; Demming felt a sting in his arm and knew no more.

Once they removed him and carried him to a holding pen, Jackson Hunt stood up and stretched. He looked at his agents. "Good job, everyone. We'll hold him here until we collect his bosses and then we'll send him to Gitmo. Maybe he can share a cell with someone who doesn't think it's the end of the world when one pubic hair is pulled out! I'm heading out to report in. Carry on."

Hunt chuckled at the way Demming cried like a baby when they had plucked that hair. He climbed into his Mercedes and headed uptown to report in.

TCOP

Rick and Kate went home and spent the evening cuddling. He knew that she would need some time to collect her thoughts. She cried herself to sleep and he carried her to bed, tucking her in and kissing her forehead. He knew it would be some time before he would be able to sleep, so he went into the office and started writing. He had just completed the fourth Nikki Heat book, but this one was just flowing. He had three chapters written before he heard the ringing of his phone. He picked it up and saw that Jordan was calling.

"Hey Jordan."

"Hi Rick. How's Kate?"

"Okay. She was upset and I let her get it out before I put her to bed. She's been asleep a couple of hours."

"And why aren't you in bed?"

"Well, I never could sleep before a big op. And I know what's riding on this, not only for Kate but for all of his other victims."

"I can understand that. I was calling to make sure you were okay. I know how much pressure is on you as the SAC. You've been such a good friend to me and I care about you. If you need anything, you let me know, okay?"

Rick could tell something was wrong. "Jordan, what's wrong?"

Jordan sniffed. "Nothing. Just feeling down and needed to hear a friendly voice."

Rick sat for a moment. "You know, I have heard tell that I am a decent storyteller. Are you comfy and in bed?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do me a favor. Lie down and relax; put the phone on speaker. You ready?"

Jordan giggled. "Yeah…all tucked in and everything."

"Good. Let me tell you the story of the bard and the princess."

"Will I like it?"

"I think so. There was once a kingdom called New York. The ruler of the kingdom was Princess Jordan; she was very beautiful and wise. All of her kingdom loved her. She was great friends with the castle bard, Sir Rick, and they often went on adventures together…"

Thirty minutes later he crawled into bed and pulled Kate close. "That was a sweet thing you did."

Rick leaned back. "I thought you were asleep."

Kate chuckled. "I woke up about half way through. I especially liked the part where the bard kissed the princess on the forehead and said that he would always be her friend because he cares about her so much."

Rick looked down. "You're not mad?"

She smiled. "No, Alex, I'm not. Two years ago I would have been. Now I know how much you love me. And I know that you are aware of Jordan's feelings for you and I know that you care about her. And that's okay."

"I was afraid you would misread it, Katie love."

"I didn't and I can bet you she didn't either. Now let's get some sleep."

Rick kissed Kate softly and snuggled in. Minutes later he dropped off and was asleep.

A few miles outside the city, Jordan wept as she thought of how wonderful Rick was and that she had to stop thinking about what could have been; maybe just caring about him as a friend would do. She settled in and drifted off, saying good bye to the image of him and her walking hand in hand through the park.

TCOP

The next morning found all three at their desks before 8 am. Rick was pulling together data collected over the past several days as Kate and Jordan went around gathering the last of the Intel from their sources. JJ had been tasked with making the contacts within the other agencies and departments. Rick had told her to make sure that Ryan and Esposito were called; they needed to be a part of this.

Gabriel and Garcia were printing of reams of documents and data to support the arrests. The list had grown to over 150 including the Senator, Congressman and Vice President and added two more high profile individuals: the Majority Whip and a sitting Supreme Court judge.

Rick looked up when his father walked in. "Morning." Hunt just handed him a report, Rick's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Schlemming? Really?" He shook his head and handed the report to Kate.

Kate read the report and busted out laughing before handing it to Jordan to read. "Schlemming, Rick?"

Rick rolled his eyes. "I never did like the guy." Jordan shook her head as Rick went back to work. "Hunt?"

"Yes?"

"Can you run Operations from here for me? I am going in with Kate to arrest Bracken."

"Sure. When are we starting? You told POTUS tomorrow night."

"I know…that was misdirection. We are going to brief in two hours…the whole team will be assembled and will be ready with vests and weapons. We move out tonight at right after. A little birdie told me that Bracken was going to announce his candidacy for President at 2 PM. I figured we'll give him some more free publicity to insure the voters have the information they need to make the right choice."

Jackson Hunt grinned; his son had Martha's flair for the dramatic after all. "Got it. I'll call up the teams and have them here in 90 minutes."

"Sounds good. Coordinate with JJ as she has already started. Oh and Hunt?"

"Yeah?"

"Just in case…take care of Mother and Alexis for me?"

"No worries, son. See you on the other side." He walked over to JJ.

The next two hours were spent getting warrants ready and making sure everything was set. A few minutes before they were due to start, Kate pulled Rick into a conference room. They spent the next ten minutes inside; when they exited they looked much calmer than before.

Rick walked over and spoke quietly to Jordan. He looked up and only Kate was near, so he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Come on, Princess. Time to slay the Dragon."

He pulled up the blushing agent and winked at Kate. Together they once again entered the briefing room for what Rick hoped would be his last time as an agent.

TCOP

Rick looked around the room at the team gathered there. NYPD, CIA, FBA, CyberCom...all professionals, all ready for whatever dangers may take them down as they do their jobs.

He had never felt prouder in his life.

"I have so many things to say...so many. It's been said that the sun must set before it can rise; we stand here surrounded by night, waiting. But we stand...together, watching as the sky lightens. Together we will bring back the Light." He looked over at Kate. "A wise man once said that there are no wins or losses; you just have to make a stand. So many people have lost their lives to our target. We take this stand not only for Johanna and so many others…we take this stand for those of us here that knew them, that loved them; that respected them. Individually we could not stand against this but together we will let them know that evil has no sway."

He took a moment and looked around and locked eyes with Jordan. "Many years ago I stood where you are on another task force. We all knew what we should do, and we had others around us that we respected or that we had become friends with. We went out knowing that we had the law on our side. We left 25 strong and came back two less, one which we buried four days later. We knew though that the bad guys had taken a heavy blow. We knew that justice had been done, but we also knew that a father would never again hug his children nor kiss his wife."

His eyes once again shifted to Kate. "I know that we face danger this morning. I know that there are chances that any one of us may not see the setting of the sun tonight. But I know...I know that I am proud to be a member of this task force and I know that what we do today will not only potentially save hundreds of lives, but will provide closure for those that have been wronged by our target. So let's end the reign of terror that the target has wrought; let him know that the end of his tyranny is today. Good hunting!"

With a nod to everyone and a smile at Kate he walked to the door. "And now we get to be the bogeyman's bogeyman."


	14. Chapter 14

AN - Here we are...the final chapter. I'll explain more at the end.

CHAPTER 14 - All the layers peeled

She looked up at the last words she had typed. She thought back to that day; Rick had had an evil grin on his face when he said them. She sighed as she looked at the date on the right hand corner of the screen. It was February 14th and would have been their 41st anniversary. She ignored the tightness in her chest at the thought of going on after his passing three days earlier. The funeral today was not what she had been looking forward to when he showed her the tickets last week. They were supposed to be boarding a plane right now to head down to Florida for a week's vacation and to visit Javi and Lanie in Miami. Shaking her head of those thoughts, she once again concentrated on the screen in front of her.

Kate smiled softly as she saved the file. Rick had always had to have the last word; even after more than forty years of marriage. She looked at the family picture on her desk. She and Rick had been surrounded by Alexis, Jo and Ethan and their families. She was so proud of her family! Johanna Martha Castle had been born three years after they had married and Ethan Alexander Castle was two years younger than Jo. Alexis had taken the role of big sister very seriously, even though she was almost twenty-two years older than her next oldest sibling.

They had married six months after that fateful day when Bracken had been arrested. His subsequent trial and sentencing had happened just after they returned from their honeymoon; he had been convicted on dozens of counts of fraud as well as seven counts of conspiracy to commit murder (including her mother). His network of assassins, moles and associates disappeared before his trial and his backers shunned him. He lasted forty days in jail before he was found dead in his cell, a victim of a shank buried into his chest like a stake through his heart.

Rick resigned again from the FBI three days after the task force shut down and continued to shadow her (as the NYPD's first official paid consultant – both badged and with a weapons permit) until Jo was born; then he stayed at home so she could work. He wrote another 20 best sellers including six more Nikki Heats before he passed the torch to his daughter. Alexis had become an ME by that time and as her dad wrote his last novel, she wrote her first; she based her novels on a smart but sassy ME named Melanie Farris. Her second book hit number one and the last three followed in its footsteps.

Kate herself eventually became Chief of Detectives before retiring at the age of fifty five. She wanted to take time to be with Rick and the kids while she could still enjoy it. By that time Alexis was married and had a child of her own...a red-headed fiery girl named Mary Houghton Duncan. Ned Duncan had met Alexis when they were both pre-med at Columbia and they married just after graduation.

Jo had followed her mother into the NYPD and was making a name for herself as a detective in Robbery. She met her husband Del Harold at a Black Pawn event; he was a junior editor at the time and helped Gina edit her last book for Rick before she retired. Their two boys, Alex and Edgar, were just turning seventeen and were still amazed that their Grandpa Rick was famous.

Ethan had followed his grandmother into the theater and was currently on Broadway in a revival of _The Music Man_. His portrayal of Harold Hill had won him a Tony that he had dedicated to the memory of his grandmother. Martha had passed away when he was ten years old but he had sat on her knee and listened to her stories so often that he knew he wanted to be on stage by the time he was fifteen. His wife Lydia was a theater manager and was expecting their first child.

Kate's mind wandered back to her dad. Jim had hidden his liver disease from her even as he walked her down the aisle. His liver failed about a year later and he passed away knowing that his wife's murder had been solved by his daughter and her husband. Kate thought back to when she had lost her mother and had felt so alone; when her father passed away she had Rick, Alexis and Martha to make sure she got through.

She looked down at her left hand; the rings she wore to signify her heart belonged to another. She smiled as she thought back to the last forty years. At Rick's eighty-first birthday party he grinned and said that even though she had never admitted it, he knew that she was wildly attracted to him that first night they met at the book party. When she rolled her eyes he laughed. He said even though she had been a Castle for almost forty years she still had the Beckett eye roll going on.

She felt her eyes start to water as she remembered her husband. He meant everything to her; he had come into her life when she was at her darkest and now she knew nothing else could have happened. After all these years she finally believed that Fate had led him to her. She thought back to his smiles, his crazy theories and his ability to make everyone feel a little bit better about themselves. He always knew what she needed. He had always been her rock and she missed him terribly.

At the knock on the door she jumped. "Come in."

Alexis tentatively peeked around the door. "Are you okay, Mom?"

Kate smiled. Alexis had started calling her Mom not too long after Rick had retired from the FBI again. "Sure thing, Lex. I just finished the book. You can edit it and get it to them whenever you have time."

Alexis smiled softly. "Okay. I just wanted to let you know that the car will be here in ten minutes. Do you need me to help with anything?"

"No, Lex. I just have to freshen up my makeup...have to look good for your father."

Alexis looked down. "Mom, you know he loved you no matter how much makeup you wore."

Kate's eyes teared up. "I know, Pumpkin. I'm just not sure how to go on."

"You've got me, Jo and Ethan, Mom as well as the kids. We'll get through this."

"Oh, I know we will. I just hope that we make it through today. Your dad meant a lot of things to a lot of people."

Kate heard the sounds of movement out in the living room. "Lex, go make sure they are ready and I'll be right out."

After Alexis left, Kate went into the bedroom and sat down to fix her makeup. She looked into the mirror and saw not her seventy two year old self but her face as it was when she was younger. Her eyes widened as she felt a pair of arms circle her from behind. "Extraordinary. I always said you were."

Kate turned around to find herself in Rick's arms; he appeared as he did the day they were married. Her heart quickened and she had trouble catching her breath. "Rick? What...? How...?"

Rick's laugh melted her insides. "Katie love, I told you when we married that I would never again be apart from you for more than a few days! Sometimes you just have to believe in the unbelievable!"

Kate looked at her husband and realized he looked like he did on their wedding day. She looked behind her to see her older self slumped over in the vanity's chair. "Am I dead, Rick?"

"You are, Katie love. I came to get you when I found out today was the day. Looks like someone really couldn't live without me." He grinned and winked at her.

She slapped his chest. "Be good, Alex. So what happens next?"

"Well, you come with me and we see your parents and Mother. Then you stay with me."

She smiled at the thought of seeing her mother. "I can stay with you?"

Rick smiled and kissed his wife as things faded around them. She saw her family ahead but looked at her husband to hear his answer. "Always."

FIN

**Thank you all for reading this.** A few explanations and thoughts.

I've been asked a few times why the nicknames 'Alex' and 'Katie love'. As this is AU, I wrote it Kate to be a little less stilted and a little more affectionate. In canon, Kate likes to know things or do things that others don't and I can see her calling him by his original middle name when they are alone. The relationship I have seen for them is more likely the one Rick wants for them on the show.

I am sure you read this chapter expecting to see the take down itself. As I wrote this, my main goal besides making it enjoyable was creating a fairly believable AU that I could flesh out over a couple stories. I know that with the ending it would appear to be over, but there are forty years available for more stories. I plan on writing some of those too (and maybe I will start with the actual take down) but I wanted this piece to set the stage and to see if what I enjoyed writing was what others would enjoy reading. It feels like through the reviews that you do enjoy it. I have another piece partially written that is not this AU but I have some notes for additions to this one.

I read that a TV script for an hour long drama averages 50-60 pages; this is 76 pages in Word, so I feel I accomplished my goal of writing something decently sized. So thanks again and I hope you've enjoyed this little story.

C


End file.
